A Special Kind of Love
by mogo118
Summary: This is a story about a not talked about couple in PJO, Will and Nyssa! This is their life together. It will have Nill (Duh), with some Percabeth, tratie, and thalico. I have my OC's in here just in case you want to know...so ya, read please!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I do have some OC's in here but I like them! **

**Almost everyone belongs to Rick and I know you know that...I own nothing but my OC's**  
**_ _**

Nyssa's P.O.V.

I woke up early to the sounds of my siblings running around the cabin. I was confused for a second. Why was everyone so busy? That's when I remembered, today was Valentine's Day. Oh joy. I hated this holiday. All the Aphrodite kids running around spreading 'love'. It's so stupid. I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom getting Valentine's from my siblings.

When I came out, things were busier than ever. Everyone was up and moving, getting boxes and bags, running around still building things with the occasional "you stepped on my foot!" "That was mine!" and "I forgot! What do I do?!". See why I don't get involved? This is why, and the fact that no one likes me.

You see, I'm not exactly what you call 'pretty'. I have stringing, brown, greasy hair that's always pulled up but still manages to fall in my face. I have oily, dirt covered skin with pimples all over. I guess you could say I have a decent figure but with all the baggy shirts and jeans I wear, you can't tell. I'm always dirty no matter how much I try to stay clean. As you can see, I'm not a guy's first choice. I'm just an ugly daughter of Hephaestus.

I heard my brother Leo, the new leader of the cabin, frantically yelling "Where are the stones I had?! They were right here!" "Um, Leo?" I asked. "What?" He replied more than stressed. "You're holding them" He looked down at his hand and sure enough, there were his precious stones. He blushed bright red. "Oh," He said. "I knew that" "Sure you did" I said rolling my eyes. "Why do you need them anyway?" I asked. "Oh, I was going to make something for my girlfriend Taylor."

Taylor was a daughter of Aphrodite. She was really nice and sweet. She and her half-sister Piper are the only Aphrodite kids I can actually stand. "Well that's nice" I said wishing that a guy liked me like that. "Yeah, I hope she likes it" He said walking off working on his present for her. "Nyssa?" My little brother Shawn asked. "Yeah?" I said looking over at him. "There's a flower on your bed and it's not from one of us"

"What?" I asked walking over to my bed. Sure enough, there was a beautiful white and purple carnation on my pillow with a note attached by a purple ribbon.

Beautiful. One word  
To describe how you look to  
Me when I see you.

My heart stopped. This was…for me? Who would give me this? I looked all over the card, no name, figures. Maybe it was just a prank. Whatever, I picked up the carnation carefully and put it in a vase of water. I decided to just go on with my day, just forget about Valentine's Day. I didn't know how impossible that would be.

At 9, Leo took the cabin to breakfast. When we got there, it was like love threw up. Everything was pink or red and shaped like a heart. Streamers, little Eros', balloons, table clothes, confetti, everything. It was disgusting. All of my cabin mates walked off to their girlfriends/boyfriends. Since it was Valentine's Day, Chiron was letting us sit wherever we wanted. Of course, the Aphrodite campers idea. Percy was with Annabeth, no surprise there. He was at the moment tickling her. Travis was with Katie showing her how he could catch grapes in his mouth. Nico was with Thalia and they were making out…ew.

I walked over and got my breakfast, (Even the pancakes were shaped like hearts) and went over and gave some of my food to my father and went to my table. When I got there, there was another beautiful purple and white carnation with another note.

Eye's like chocolate,  
More beautiful than the great  
Goddess of love. You.

I blushed at this one. Who would ever think that I was beautiful? It must be a prank I thought. At that exact moment, my best friend Will Soltice, son of Apollo, sat right next to me. I've had a HUGE crush on Will for 3 years now. He has great dirty blond hair, amazing blue eyes, a fantastic smile, and a wonderful personality. I love being with him. When I am…it just feels right.

"What's that?" He asked looking strangely pleased with himself. "I don't know" I replied. "It's like a love letter, but who would ever love me? I think it's a prank, probably from Drew. She hates my guts." Will looked completely shocked. "What the Hades are you talking about? What do you mean no one would ever love you?" Now it was my turn to be shocked. "well…I'm not exactly pretty an-" He cut me off looking mad. "Not pretty? Are you kidding me? You're beautiful, why don't you see that?" I was speechless, he thinks I'm beautiful? Wow. "I got to go Nyssa, happy Valentine's Day" with that, he got up and left. I felt terrible but I decided to just forget it and go on with my day. I finished eating and left.

All day long, wherever I went, I found a carnation and a note. They were the sweetest things ever. It had to be a prank. No one was this sweet, except…maybe Will, but he would never write this about me. He doesn't like me that way, I just know it.

At dinner, was another carnation and a note.

Want to know who I  
Am? After dinner meet me  
At Zeus' Fist, please.

I could meet this person…should I? It could be a prank and I could get hurt. But my life already isn't that great so, what have I got to lose? I ate my food, threw away my trash, and headed up to Zeus' Fist. When I got there, I saw the one and only Will Soltice.

"Will?" I asked shocked. "Hey Nyssa, I got you something" He said pulling out a bouquet of the carnations I've been getting all day. "It was you. The carnations, the notes?" "Yeah" He said rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "I guess it was kinda cheese…I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you I like you, well love you, anyway I didn't know so I-" This time, I cut him off, but not with words. I kissed him.

He seemed shocked at first but soon kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around m waist. It was perfect. We pulled away later and he leaned his forehead on mine. "I love u too Will" I whispered to him. He just smiled and kissed my nose. "Good. Happy Valentine's Day Nyssa." "Happy Valentine's Day Will" Maybe Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**My OC's are in this one, just saying!**

**All else is Ricks!**

Will's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sounds of my younger brother Matt Sparks talking with his best friend Diana Jackson. She's surprisingly a daughter of Poseidon. Yep, Percy's little sister, weird. Anyway they've been best friends for years but they both have a thing for one another. For a second I thought that I was in the same boat, then I remembered last night. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I got the girl.

"Hey Will," Matt said when he stopped flirting. "What's with the smile?" "Oh," I replied with a smirk. "just happy that now I have a girlfriend and your still in the flirting faze." Both him and Diana blushed bright red. "F-flirting?" He stuttered out. "W-we're not flirting." "Yeah, keep telling yourself that." I said heading to the bathroom.

After my shower I got dressed, brushed my teeth, put on some deodorant, and ran my fingers through my hair. Good enough I decided and came out to see the two lovebirds laughing about something. Being the amazing older brother that I am, I decided to wish him luck. In the most embarrassing way possible of course.

"I'm going to see Nyssa." I said walking to the door. "You lovebirds have fun. Mattly, might want to tell her how much you like her and show her all those pictures you have of her." Both of them blushed redder then a cherry, mission accomplished. "Shut up Will!" Matt yelled still bright red as he through a pillow at me. But by that time, I was already out the door heading to m girlfriend's cabin.

On my way to her cabin I saw some of my friends who were up early. I said hi and they wished me luck. Even Cindy and Klint. Let me explain, Cindy is my younger sister and she's in the hunt so she's not here often but I just found out that she's here, with a boyfriend, that's a satyr. Kinda weird but, whatever floats her boat.

When I got to her cabin, I was a bit nervous. Sure, I've been to her cabin tons of thousands of times but this was the first time as her boyfriend. So, I was a bit scared. I went to knock on the door but it opened before I could. "Hey" Nyssa said, Gods I love her. "Sorry if I scared you but I saw you coming with the security cameras."

Let me just tell you that the Hephaestus cabin is like a huge high-tech volt. It has security cameras everywhere, traps hidden all over, lasers, you name it, they had it. The only reason I made it up was because I've been going here for three years. If I hadn't…I'd be toast, literally. You should have seen the last guy. He'll never deliver mail again.

"Oh don't worry," I replied. "I'm used to it." "Okay, good" she said sounding relieved. "So what are you doing here so early?" She asked moving a piece of hair behind her ear as it fell out of her ponytail. "I was thinking we could walk to breakfast together." "Um, sure, ok. Just give me a second" She said and went inside.

A couple of minutes later she came out again "Ready to go?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm ready." She replied coming out of her cabin. "Good" I said taking her hand which made her blush. I just smiled and kissed her head and we went to breakfast.

When we got there, almost everyone looked at us. All except our friends of course who gave us approving looks. The others all turned and looked at us. I could tell that Nyssa was getting nervous. "Will," she whispered. "Why are they all looking at us? I don't like it" "I don't know nyssy." I said honestly. "Just go sit down, I'll see you after breakfast ok?" I asked. "Okay" she said giving me a quick kiss and going to her table.

All through lunch, people were looking between Nyssa and me and whispering. It was so annoying. I mean, what's wrong with us dating. I can't see a thing wrong, but I guess they can.

I was so happy when breakfast ended. I took Nyssa's hand and we went to the beach. "Well that was…fun." I said sarcastically as we walked down the beach. "I know right." She replied. "What was with everyone?" "They're all just jealous" I said kissing her hand making her blush. She leaned her head on my shoulder with a sigh. "I doubt it but whatever you say Will" I just chuckled and kissed her head. At that moment I realized something, nothing else mattered as long as I was with Nyssa. All Hades could break loose and it wouldn't matter as long as it was Nyssa and me. We could do anything as long as we were together. And that's just how I like it. Just my Nyssa and me.


	3. Chapter 3

**OC's are in here too...Dylin and Sapphire are from RainpathlovesArtemis on DA. Check out her stuff!**

**All else is Rick's!**

**Nyssa's P.O.V.**

It had been 2 months since Will and I had started dating and things were going perfectly. I would wake up and think it was all just some sick twisted dream till Will would pick me up for breakfast. Then I knew I wasn't dreaming and that he really was mine. It was such a great feeling.

I was in the middle of forging a sword when my friend Dylin came in. He's a son of Selena and a few years younger than me but we're still good friends. "Hey Nyssa" He said coming in and sitting on the counter next to me. "Hey kid," I replied cooling the burning hot sword in a bucket of water. "what's up?" "Well…I need some advice." "Advice on what?" I asked inspected the now cooled sword. "Well," He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "how do I tell Sapphire that I like her?"

I tor my eyes away from the sword and looked at him. "Advice on girls?" I asked a bit shocked. "I'm like one of the least lovey-dovey people ever. For our one month anniversary I made Will a helmet." "I know," He said "but I'm not about to go the Aphrodite cabin for advice" Smart boy. If he took one step into that cabin, one of two things could happen. One, he would pass out from all the perfume they have in there, believe me, people have passed out from that before. True story. Or two, he would go in and never be seen or heard from again.

I sighed. "Fine. How 'bout you just, I don't know, ask her out?" I said turning back to the sword. "But it could get weird. I don't want things to get all weird and stuff. I mean she might not even like me that way. And wha-" I cut him off. "Okay, stop. Just tell her that Will and I invited you to go to dinner with us and you don't want to be alone." He seemed to consider this. "That's a great idea Nyssa, thanks." "Welcome kid, now get out before you get burned." "Fine" He said hopping off the counter. "But tonight at 7 by Thalia's pine tree okay? I'll ask Chiron." "Ya, 7. Got it." "Cool, thanks Nyssa" He said leaving.

I was about to get back to work when I heard a familiar voice. "So what's going on tonight at 7 at Thalia's tree?" I turned to see the one and only Will Soltice leaning on the door frame of the forge with his arms crossed lazily across his chest. Gods he's cute. "We're going on a double date with Sapphire and Dylin" I said turning to the next sword I was going to make. "And did you plan on telling your boyfriend this?" He asked pushing himself off the doorframe and coming up behind me. "At some point maybe." I said continuing to work. "Maybe? Really Nes?" He questions wrapping his arms around my waste from behind and putting his head on my shoulder like he always does when I'm working.

"Yes really, got a problem with that?" I asked playfully starting to heat up the sword. He gave me a playful smile in return. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't." He said kissing my cheek and making me blush lightly. "I see. So what are you doing here anyway, I mean…not that I don't love that you're here, but why?" I asked. "Can't a guy come see his girlfriend whenever he wants?" He said way too innocently. "Okay," I said with a sigh. "what did you do to your arrows this time?" He sighed and touched his bracelet which turned into his bow and arrows. However, they weren't really arrows, they were like sticks with little flat rocks on them. I had worked hard on those. I've been making his arrows for years and they were never this messed up before.

"William Fredrick Soltice!" I yelled snatching the arrows away from him making him flinch because of my anger and the use of his full name. "What the heck did you do to the arrows?!" He flinched again. "I-I let Percy borrow them." He stammered out. I was ready to explode. "You let kelp for brains borrow them?! William! He has rubber arrows for a reason!" I yelled waving the so called arrows in his face and you guessed it, he flinched yet again. "I-I thought he should try to get used to real arrows, you know, j-just in case." He stuttered out swallowing hard after because of the fact that I was glaring daggers at him at the moment. I took a deep breath with my eyes closed trying to find a reason not to kill Will at that exact moment. As soon as I realized I couldn't kill him 'cause I love him, I opened m eyes just to come face to face with a very scared looking Will.

"I'm fine, it's fine." I said calmly which I think scared Will even more. "I'll just fix them, AGAIN. And it'll all be ok. Well go to dinner and have fun. Now please, get out." "But Nys-" He started but I cut him off. "Get out William!" I yelled and he ran out like a scared little girl. Oh, I'm so going to kill him later I thought and started to fix the destroyed arrows.

About an hour later, the arrows were perfect and a sheepish Will had crept into the room. "H-hey Nyssa." He said still a bit scared of me. At the moment, I didn't feel like talking. I just handed him his arrows, bow and arrow holder. He took them. "So you're giving me the silent treatment?" He asked. I just went back to working on some blueprints for capture the flag not answering him. "I'll take that as a yes." He said trying to catch my eye but I just focused on the blueprints. He sighed and sat on the table with his feet on the bench and shoved his jacket sleeves back up above his elbows.

That was the thing with will, it didn't matter what the weather was like, he would wear the same thing every day at camp. His CHB tee, His red jacket with no hood, just one of those jackets where if you zip it up it covers your neck but he always has it unzipped and rolled up over his shoulders, blue jeans, black converse, a dog tag necklace, and his bracelets where he keeps his bow and arrows. He's so hot…No Nyssa, your mad at him.

"Come on Nyssa." He pleated. I still didn't respond. "Ok Nyssa, just remember that you drove me to this." He said getting up and walking out. I was confused for a second. 'Drove him to what?' I thought. Then I dawned on me, he was going to sing the song.

Okay, so Will wrote me this song and it's really, really cheesy, but it's also really, really sweet. It's about how much he loves me and what he loves about me. It's just our thing, like when I'm sad or something he'll sing it for me. We never told anyone else about it because we'll get teased and I already get teased enough so it's just our little secrete. Now however he's going to sing it in front of the whole camp. He's good. "Will!" I yelled running out after him.

I saw him walking to the stage we had built in camp. He turned his head and looked at me with a playful smile and made a beeline for the stage. 'Oh no he didn't.' I thought chasing after him. Unfortunately, he's faster than me and got to the stage first. "Ladies and gentleman, satyrs and nymphs, Gods and Centaurs, I would like to sing a song for you dedicated to my beautiful girlfriend Nyssa." He said into the mic with a smile. Everyone near the stage turned to face him. Right before he started to sing, I tackled him onto the floor and put a hand over his mouth.

"No talky-talky Will." I said. That's when he licked my hand trying to get my hand off. But I have little siblings and I've known Will for forever, I'm immune. He seemed to realize this and started to kiss my palm instead. You're going to think it's weird…but it tickles. I couldn't hold back the little giggle that came out. I never giggle, well…if Will's not around then I don't.

I could feel him smile under my hand and continue till I couldn't take it and lifted my hand away. "Great," I said with a smile. No matter how mad I am, one kiss from Will and I'm happy again. "now my hand smells like mint." Will just smiled up at me. "You know you love it." I did, but I'll never tell him that. "I love you Nyssa." He said reaching up and giving me a soft kiss on the lips which I returned. When we pulled away, I said, "I love you too Will, even if you annoy me beyond belief sometimes." He just smiled once more and kissed me again, Gods I love him.

**Will's P.O.V.**

For the rest of the day, Nyssa and I just hung out. We walked around, talked with some friends, and trained with the occasional kiss thrown in here and there. Needless to say, we had fun. Dylin had told us that Chiron said it was okay and that we could go out for dinner. Here we go.

It was around 6:30 when Nyssa and I went our separate ways to get ready for dinner. We decided to go to Olive Garden since it was the closest thing to camp. I got a red button-up shirt, black dress pants and black dress shoes. Good enough. I went into the bathroom and got changed leaving the top 2 buttons on my shirt open and rolling my sleeves up above my elbows. I was going to run a comb thru my hair…but it would do nothing so I just left it.

I came out of the bathroom only to see Matt and Diana sitting on his bed playing cards. They both looked up. "Looking good Will." Matt commented. "Thanks buddy." I said messing up his hair getting an annoyed glare in return. "Don't touch my hair" He said fixing his hair. "Oh calm down Matty." Diana said "It's just hair." She then messed up his hair like I did but he just smiled at her. Wow, just wow. "Have fun on our double date Will." She said. "Thanks Ana." I was going to mess up her hair too but from the look Matt was giving me…I think I would have died if I touched her, so I just left.

On the way I saw Cindy and Klint sitting on a rock talking. Cindy looked over at me. "Wow Will." She said. "You look…not stupid. I'm proud." I gave her a look. "Gee, thanks Cindy." "Welcome!" She yelled proudly. "Can you bring back some Dr. Pepper?" Klint asked. "I'll see what I can do." I replied walking to the Hephaestus cabin and carefully walking up the steps and knocked on the door.

"What's the password?" A deep voice asked. I knew it was Leo trying and failing to hide his real voice. I would have fallen for it…if his girlfriend Taylor hadn't giggled. "Leo," I said rolling my eyes. "open the door." "Wrong." He said in the same voice earning another giggle. "Okay." I said with a smirk. "How 'bout you open the door, or I'll tell the Stoll brothers that you were the one who put hot sauce in their sodas last night." I heard him gulp, mission accomplished. "Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner." He said in his normal voice and opening the door.

"Always is." I said smiling and coming in. "Come on Leo." Taylor said. "Let's go to the campfire." "KK." He said and they left. "Nyssa?" I called into the cabin. "Just a minute." I heard her reply from the bathroom so I sat down on her bed. A few minutes later she came out and my mouth dropped open.

She was wearing a red spaghetti strap dress that had little flower designs sewn into it near the bottom and went down below her knees. I'd seen the dress before, one year when our two families got together for an end of summer party like they've been doing since Nyssa and I have been friends. But tonight, it just looked more amazing on her. She was wearing it with the dog tag necklace I usually wear but gave to her earlier today, her bracelet with her name on it, and a pair of red flats. She looked amazing with her hair down. It's naturally wavy so she doesn't have to do anything to it, I love it.

"So…?" She asked doing a small turn. Man, who said Hephaestus kids were ugly? They've definitely not seen Nyssa. "I love it." I said when I was able to speak again. "You look amazing." That made her blush. "Thank you." She said softly. "You don't look too bad yourself." She said with a small smile. "Why thank you." I said smiling brightly at her and holding out my hand for her to take. "Shall we?" I asked. "We shall." She said taking my hand. I kissed her softly and we went to Thalia's tree.

When we go there, Dylin and Sapphire were already there waiting. Sapphire was wearing a yellow sundress that when down to her knees with thick straps holding it up. It was a bit tie-died to it wasn't so bright and she had matching yellow flats. That combined with her golden blond hair and her yellow eyes…she looked like a walking sun. Dylin was the exact opposite. He was wearing a really dark blue button up shirt like mine and he wore it like I was wearing mine, black dress pants and black dress shoes. I guess opposites attract.

"There you guys are." Dylin said when we got there. "Yep." I said. "Here we are." "Well let's go." Sapphire said. "I'm hungry" "Okay" I said and we got into my car. But it's not just any car. It's like my dad's chariot. It turns into anything I want it to be. It was my 16 birthday present from him. At the moment, it's a Fiat 500. It's small but Nyssa loves it so it'll stay this way. We got to the restaurant a little later. We went in and because of the reservation, went straight to a table.

We had a great time laughing and talking. At some point, Dylin got the nerve to take Sapphires hand and she didn't protest. By the end of the night, Dylin's arm was around her still holding her hand while she played with fingers. She was leaning on him with her head on his shoulder and his head was resting on hers. Adorable. I had my arm around Nyssa's waste and was rubbing her arm lightly with my fingers while she played with my fingers on my other hand.

We later went back to camp and Dylin walked Sapphire to her cabin while I walked Nyssa back to hers. Together we walked onto the porch of the Hephaestus cabin. "Thanks for tonight Will." She said looking down at her hands a bit. "Your very welcome sweetie." I said smiling at her while lifting her head up with my fingers making her blush. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" "Okay Will, goodnight." "Goodnight Nyssa." I said giving her soft kiss which she gladly returned. We later pulled back and she kissed my cheek. "I love you Will." "I love you too Nyssa." I said kissing her forehead. She smiled at me once more. "Bye." She said softly and went into her cabin. I really do love her I thought as I walked back to my cabin. I really do.


	4. Chapter 4

**All Rick's...**

**Nyssa's P.O.V.**

I was walking around camp when I saw the most heartbreaking thing, Will making out with Drew behind her cabin. My heart broke into a million pieces. I thought he loved me. They pulled away harshly and Will saw me. "Nyssa," He said with pleading eyes shoving Drew to the side and walking toward me causing me to walk back. "This isn't what it looks like-" "Don't you dare come near me William." I said with tears in my eyes. "I never want to see you again; I wish Valentine's Day was just a prank!" I yelled with my voice breaking and I ran off to my cabin to cry my heart out. He was my first love and he broke my heart. I'll never love anyone again.

**Will's P.O.V. Right before and after Nyssa comes.**

I was just walking around camp when I came across Drew behind her cabin. "Hey Will." She said in a flirtatious way. She's so messed up. "Um..hey?" I said trying to get around her but she blocked me. "You know, I always loved Apollo kids." She said batting her mascara covered eyelashes. "Really?" I said uncomfortably. "Well go for you, I tell my siblings." I tried to get away but she just blocked me. "I want you Will." Before I could tell her that I had a girlfriend and to back off, she kissed me.

I tried to shove her off but that girl is strong. I finally pried her off in time to see Nyssa standing there heartbroken. "Nyssa," I pleaded out shoving the Asian Barbie doll out of the way and tried to wake to Nyssa which caused her to walk back. "This isn't what it looks like-" I tried to explain but she cut me off. "Don't you dare come near me William." She said with her eyes watering and I felt my heart start to break. "I never want to see you again; I wish Valentine's Day was just a prank!" She yelled with her voice breaking before running off.

My heart shattered and I turned to Drew. "This is all your fault!" I yelled at her. She just took away the best thing that ever happened to me. "Oh come on, now you can date me." She said smiling and trying to put her hands on my chest which I smacked off. "Don't you dare touch me." I said running off to Nyssa's cabin.

I knew she wouldn't open the door for me and even if she did she would never believe me. So I got my guitar, went to the window closest to her bed and started to sing the song I wrote for her while playing. She looked out the window when I was half way through and glared at me with her puffy red eyes but by the end, she was just listening like when I first sung it to her.

"Nyssa," I said when I was done. "I swear on the river Styx that I would never and will never cheat on you ever." I said truthfully with thunder booming in agreement with my statement. "Then why were you kissing Drew?" She asked with sad eyes. "I thought you loved me." She said in a small voice making my heart break a bit more.

"I do love you!" I shouted. "I do, I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, ever. Drew kissed me! I tried to shove her off but she'd a strong lunatic. I swear I never and will never cheat. Please believe me." I pleated.

When I finished, her eyes were watering and she backed away from the window so I couldn't see her. I guess she doesn't believe me. I can't believe I lost her. She's the best thing that ever happened to me…I need her to live, she's my whole world. My eyes stated to water and I got this feeling like I'd been punched in the stomach. I really need Nyssa, I really do. I can't do anything without her. I just can't. My life is over.

In the middle of my sadness, I was knocked over by something warm. I blinked back my tears and saw Nyssa clinging onto me crying. "Nyssa!" I cried holding her super tight. Then I stared to whisper 'I love you' again and again into her ear. She was here, she was still mine. I thought happily.

She later pulled back to look up at me with her red puffy eyes. "Oh Will, I love you too, please don't cry." She said wiping my tears away which I didn't know even came out. "I love you so much Nyssa, I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry. It was all Drew's fault." "I know" she said softly looking at me lovingly. "I never want to hurt you. I hate seeing you cry. I-" I was silenced with a kiss, the best thing to be silenced with.

We pulled back later. "So…" Nyssa said playfully with a matching smile, all the sadness gone. "Do I kiss better then Drew?" She asked and I smiled. "Way, way, way, way better." I said smiling brightly at her. "Good" She said giving me a soft kiss which I gladly returned.

"I take back what I said before." Nyssa said when we pulled apart. "I didn't mean it, I was just hurt." "I know baby, I'm sorry but it was Drew, not me." "I know." She sighed, resting her head on my chest. I played with her hair and kissed her head. "I love you so much." I said softly. "I love you just as much." She said kissing my cheek. I smiled at her and held her closer. I know two things for sure. One, No matter what happens, I'll always love Nyssa and she'll always love me. And two, Drew is going to pay.


	5. Chapter 5

**All Ricks...again.**

**Nyssa's P.O.V.**

I was in my Greek Mythology which was being taught by Annabeth since Chiron was working in the infirmary today. My seat was right by the window and I was currently working on naming the 12 labors of Hercules when I heard something hit the window. I looked over but saw nothing. Maybe it's just my imagination I thought so I just went back to my work. 6 labors done, 6 to go. That's when I heard it again. I looked around the room to see Annabeth trying to help Percy. She'll be busy for awhile I thought getting up and heading over to the window.

When I looked out, I saw Will standing there with a handful of pebbles in his hand. When he saw me, he smiled and motioned for me to come outside. "I can't." I mouthed to him, but from the confused look on his face, he didn't get it. I sighed and signed it to him instead. You see, my mother's deaf so I use sign language to talk to her and I taught Will to sign so he could talk to her as well.

He got it when I signed it and signed back, "Why not? Come on, I wanna take you on a picnic." I smiled at him and signed back. "I'm in class, just 8 more minutes." I saw him sigh and sign, "Fine, but I'm timing you." I bit back a laugh and went back to my desk to finish working.

I finished 7 and a half minutes later, turned in my paper, and went downstairs just in time to hear Will's alarm on his watch go off. "Really? An alarm?" I laughed at him. In return he smiled. "I told you I was timing you." "And what if I didn't come out? What would you do then?" I asked with a smirk. He seemed like he was thinking. "Well…then I would throw more pebbles." He said looking pleased with his answer. "And what if Annabeth heard you?" "Then I'd run for my life." I just rolled my eye's at his childish behavior. He can be such a…such a Will sometimes you know?

"Well anyway," He said picking up the picnic basket next to him. "lets go, I have a surprise for you." "A surprise? What is it?" I asked but he just smiled and took my hand. "You'll see, but I'll promise you this, you're going to love it." With that, he took my hand and started to lead me somewhere.

When he stopped walking, I was a bit confused. It was a really nice spot by the woods that was shaded by a big oak tree. A non populated tree of course. There was a nice breeze and the smell of flowers in the air, but that wasn't what confused me. What confused me was the fact that it was right across from the Aphrodite cabin. It was the perfect spot to watch the cabin.

"Um…Will?" I asked as we sat on the blanket he had spread out. "Why are we across-" He cut me off. "Trust me Nyssa, just wait." I sighed and leaned back on the tree. We ate the food he had brought. Turkey, cheese, tomatoes, vinegar, basil, Italian olives, cucumbers, and lettuce all on an Italian roll. Then he had this great macaroni salad and my favorite Italian soda. (If you haven't guessed, she's Italian.) Mmmmmm, my favorite.

When we finished eating we started talking, laughing, and kissing occasionally. Soon, all that was interrupted by a scream coming from the Aphrodite cabin. "Now for your surprise." Will said with a smile which confused me even more. Someone screaming was my surprise?

I turned to the cabin just in time to see Conner…or was it Travis…anyway, just in time to see one of them run out of the cabin like a bat out of Hades. I was more confused till I saw the most amazing thing ever. Drew, with Lime green hair, sharpie all over her face and her skin…bright purple! "I'm going to kill you Stoll!" She yelled chasing after him, but I was laughing too hard to care. Will was laughing just as heard and we were leaning on each other for support.

When we finally stopped laughing about 10 minutes later, I looked at him. "You paid a Stoll to do this to Drew? Just for me?" I asked and he smiled down at me. "Well of course I did. Nobody gets away with making you cry." He said moving a piece of hair out of my face. I smiled brightly at him. He's so sweet. "I love you Will." "I love you too Nyssa." Then he kissed me softly which I gladly returned.

We later pulled back and Will pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes listening to his heartbeat while he played with my hair. "You know," He started still playing with my hair. "I like her better purple." I started laughing which Will joined in on. "So do I and that green hair really brings out the sharpie on her face." We both looked at each other and started to laugh again. One thing we can be sure of, Miss. Purple will never bother us again. Poor green haired monster…


	6. Chapter 6

**All Ricks but some OC's in here...**

**Will's P.O.V.**

Today is not a good day. Everything and everyone seems to be against me today. This morning, my alarm clock decided the alarm wasn't going to go off for me. Usually when my alarm is stupid, the curtains are open so the light from my father's chariot wakes me, but no. It was just my luck that the curtains were all closed today. When I woke up on my own, it was 10:30. I missed breakfast.

I then went to take a shower considering the fact that I wasn't going to eat. Turns out that all of my siblings used up the hot water. Icy-cold showers suck. When I finished freeze-cleaning myself, I went to dry off. Oops, someone got my towel all wet. That's just great. I wrapped the damp towel around my waist because wouldn't you know my siblings sent all the other towels to get washed today. Yay.

So there I am freezing to death with a wet towel around my waist and my tolerance level almost to the breaking point. I go to brush my teeth, no toothpaste. I had to brush my teeth with water. I went to put on my spray deodorant…I sprayed myself in the eyes. It took 20 minutes to wash it out of my eyes and for me to be able to see again. I was done with all this already.

I then went to get my clothes on but I had left them on my bed. I went out still in my towel only to see that my clothes were gone. That'd right, today was laundry day and that was my last good pair of clothes. I sighed and went to my draw and pulled out a ripped CHB t-shirt, my ripped jeans from capture the flag when we were against the Ares team which by themselves look like they've been murdered, and a pair of boxers so old they were falling apart. I took a deep calming breath and put them on.

Then I went looking for my jacket…it was gone. I looked everywhere in the cabin and finally found it…stuffed under my 6-year-old brothers bed with the sleeve ripped off, and the sleeve? Under my 16-year-old brothers bed. They broke my favorite and only jacket that I love, I will end them. I slipped on my shoes and headed out.

On my way out, I stepped in gum so my foot kept sticking to the floor when I walked and made this sticky sound. All through the day, bad things happened. I spilled my food all over the floor at lunch and didn't get to eat. One of my new siblings nearly shot me with a arrow…twice. On the climbing wall my shoe caught on fire, while I was wearing it. There go my favorite shoes. Then, Nyssa was busy all day and I couldn't see her. That's not even all that happened.

To make matters worse, I was the Stoll brothers target today. I hit a trip wire, then I got soaked in honey, then completely covered in multicolored feathers which I happen to be allergic to. Everyone was laughing and I was sneezing my guts out and scratching my newly made hives.

The Stoll's were laughing their heads off while I was having an allergy attack. Worst day ever. "Here Will," Conner said smiling. Never a good sign. "We'll help you." Travis said with a matching smile. All of a sudden, I was sprayed with a pressure washer! What the Hades! But I have to say, It did get the feathers and honey off but also made my skin bright red and sting like crazy. They finally turned it off high-fiving while I felt like I was dying.

Then one good thing happened for the first time that day, Katie Gardner, the girl Travis was in love with and one of my best friends, saw the whole thing. "TRAVIS STOLL!" She yelled at him, her light green eyes getting a scary black. Travis flinched. "How dare you! He's allergic to feathers you idiot!" He got a sad expression, he really loves Katie. "Kit-c-" "Don't you 'Kit-cat' me. You could have killed him! I hate you! Come on will." She took my red, Hive-infested arm and led me to my cabin while I continued with my sneeze attack.

When we got there, the towels had come back and all my clothes were clean. "You dry off, get changed, and rest Will. I'll go get Nyssa." "O-ok." I said in between a sneeze. "Th-thanks Katie." "Anytime." She smiled and left the cabin. I got a towel to dry off, took some of my allergy medicine, got into my pj's and climbed into bed where I shortly fell asleep.

When I woke up, Nyssa was sitting on the side of my bed holding my hand. "Hey." She said with a small smile. I waved my fingers a bit in response. "You slept thru dinner and I heard you didn't eat today so…" She pulled out a tuna salad on rye with pickles, vinegar chips, and a sweet tea, my favorite. "Thank you." I said digging into my food. While I ate, Nyssa told me what I had missed.

Apparently Katie yelled at Travis for being a complete idiot and Travis actually gave her a sincere apology for the first time ever. This apparently resulted in them making out and becoming a couple, who knew. I guess the theory of opposites attract had been proven once again.

She also told me that one of my sisters had sewn my sleeve back on my jacket and the ones who ripped it in the first place bought me a new pair of black converse. Well there you go I guess.

After I finished eating Nyssa and I talked for a while till it was 5 minutes to curfew. "I got to go but I'll be back tomorrow. You get some rest." "Alright, I'll try. Goodnight." "Goodnight" She kissed me softly and left leaving the smell of motor oil and perfume behind. My favorite scent.

It might have been a horrible day, but the night wasn't half bad. I just hope tomorrow isn't the same. I drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Nyssa, and hopes that tomorrow wouldn't be so miserable. If it is...I'm staying in bed.


	7. Chapter 7

All Rick's! My OC is in there too...

Nyssa's P.O.V.

When I woke up in the morning at 6 as I always do, I felt like death. My head was throbbing in beet with the beeping of my alarm clock sending shocks of pain all thru my body. My nose was so stuffed up I had to breathe thru my mouth if I wanted any air. My throat felt like it was being scratched with razor wire every time I swallowed. My ears were stuffed on account of my nose so everything sounded muffled and wrong. On top of that, my entire body was so sore that there was a wave of pain every time I moved even a fraction of a millimeter. Not the best way to start my 6 month anniversary.

I started to get out of bed; after all, I had a ton to do today. I had to get Will's present from the forge, teach a forging class, go to training, work on some more plans for capture the flag on Friday, talk to Annabeth about the gift she wants me to help her with for Percy, try to scrub off some of this grease to make myself more presentable, and lastly, I have to go on my 6 month anniversary dinner with Will. I don't have time to be sick.

My entire body screamed at me to get back in bed when I was getting up, but I had to be up. I just had too much to do. I turned off my alarm and got up, big mistake. My head started spinning and I felt like I was going to throw up. In fact, I ran, well, more like shuffled, to the bathroom and did just that. While doing that, I managed to wake up my little brother Shawn. "Nyssa?" He asked a bit groggily as I finished puking up my guts. "You don't sound too good." "Gee," I groaned out flushing the toilet. "I didn't know that throwing up at 6 in the morning was supposed to sound good." I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth.

When I finished, Shawn had walked in. He's about 10, 6 years younger than me. He's got really short brown hair and a scar on his cheek form a forge accident. He's pretty nice most of the time. "You look like you just crawled out of Hades." I did say most, not all. "Thanks." I said trying to sniffle but my super clogged nose wouldn't even allow that to happen. "That's just what I like to hear in the morning."

I went to get ready but he stopped me. "You think your getting ready today?" He asked. "Oh no, you're staying in bed." With that, he pulled me to my bed, laid me down, and then tucked me in. "Sleep." He ordered me. "I'll call Will later for you." "But-" I tried but he cut me off. "No buts. Sleep." I sighed…or tried to and closed my eyes falling asleep as I was ordered to.

When I woke up again at 9, things weren't much better. In fact, they were worse. My nose was now running but I still couldn't breathe thru my nose. Because of that, my mouth was now dry and I felt like I could swallow my own tongue. I looked at my side table to see if I had any water but instead found a note. I picked it up shakily and strained to read it because being sick on top of being dyslexic, doesn't help at all. Luckily, I was able to read it.

Hey baby, your brother called me and told me  
you were sick. Hope you don't mind but I took  
some tests while u were sleeping. It looks like  
a bad case of the flu. Sorry honey. If your  
reading this and I'm not there, I'm getting you  
some things to make you feel better. I'll be  
right back to take care of you. Happy 6  
month anniversary baby girl. Love you.

Yours truly, Will.

Awww, he's so sweet sometimes. I love him too. It really sucks being sick today and with the flu no less. You see, I don't get sick a lot but when I do, it's always really bad. How sucky is that? Really sucky. I hate it. I only get sick once a year and it's always really bad and of course that one day had to be on my 6 month anniversary. Perfect.

About 10 minutes later, Will comes in with a bag of something. "Hey sweetie." He said coming over and sitting on my bed by my hip. "How you feeling?" He asked feeling my forehead. "Not to good I assume. Your temperature is 103.6." He said taking his hand away. "Pretty impressive to tell without a thermometer." I said hoarsely. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "What's in the bag?" I asked then started to cough. He rubbed my arm till I stopped then moved some hair out of my face because besides the fact that I was cold, I was sweating. "Just some stuff to make you feel better."

He pulled the bag up onto the bed putting it next to my waist and started to pull out things. A box of those super soft tissues, a bottle of pills, a closed tub of soup, a to-go cup of hot tea, some of my favorite movies, a portable DVD player so I wouldn't have to move to watch the movies, another blanket, a rag that could be used for a cold compress I guess, one of his puffy pillows that I love, some crackers, a get well teddy bear, some cough drops, some flowers just like the ones he gave me on Valentines' day, some toast, his demigod friendly computer, some CD's, and some different pieces of scrap metal and parts that I could play with. Wow, all this for me? That's sweet.

"Thank you." I said before sneezing. "Bless you." He sad handing me a tissue. I blew my nose in a less then graceful manner which cased my ears to clog more and my nose to reclog. I threw away the tissue when I was done. "Thanks." I groaned out. "You're welcome Nyssa." He said then handed me 2 pills and the cup of tea. "This will make you feel better. It's my new flu medicine." He said looking proud. I rolled my eyes and took the pills. Instantly I felt much better. My nose stopped running and unclogged it's self a bit so I could at least breathe. My throat now felt like it was being scratched by sticks instead of razor wire. My body stopped aching, my head stopped throbbing so much, and my ears unclogged letting me hear again. I wasn't 100% not even close, but I was better. I sighed in relief. "Better?" He asked. "Better." I said still a bit hoarsely. "Good." He said smiling at me.

I scooted over a bit to give him room to climb in. He then lifted my head up and put his puffy pillow under my head and put my head back down. The pillow felt good and I could just barely smell his scent on the pillow thru my stuffed nose. I smiled at him and patted the bed. He climbed in next to me and held me close giving me some metal parts to play with as he started the movie up.

Thru the whole day we watched movies, listened to CD's, played on his computer, I made some things with the parts, ate most of my soup, crackers, and toast, talked, had my friends visit and now, I was ready for a nap.

I cuddled into Will resting my head on his chest as my headache came back. He held me close, rubbed my back softly and sung lightly in my ear. When he finished the song, he whispered. "Happy anniversary Nyssa." Then kissed my head. "Happy anniversary Will." I mumbled falling asleep. Maybe the day wasn't ruined by the flu. Maybe it turned out better.


	8. Chapter 8

**All of them are Rick's.**

**It's a real school and not mine!**

Will's P.O.V.

Today is the day. The day that changed everything, even life as we know it. Today is that day. No, today I did not proposing to Nyssa so don't even go there. Today is the day I left Nyssa.

You know, just for the school year. I alternate between the years because my mom wants me to "make more friends" or something like that. It's stupid, I know, but when you're going up against a doctor with a purpose…you don't argue. So I'm off to school till winter break when I can go back to camp, yay. Not.

I'm going to A. Philip Randolph Campus High School in Manhattan, New York. It's like 15 minutes from my mom's apartment so it's easy enough to get to. I'll be staying with her this year and to be honest, I miss her a lot. I haven't seen her since last Christmas, oh; I alternate with Christmas break too. I alternate a lot.

Nyssa's a bit different. She visits when she wants which works out for me considering her mom live only about 10 minutes away from my mom so she can come see me in school too. Gods I'm gonna miss her. I hope she can visit a lot this year, that would make school actually worth something. Don't get me wrong, an education is great too but…nothing beats a girlfriend, nothing. Not even a monster free, long life. You see, I need my girlfriend to survive. She's like my everything, my world, my Nyssa.

Anyway, so today is my first day away from her and I'm about to spontaneously combust. I need her bad. This was my normal routine at camp; Get up, take shower, brush teeth, get changed, comb hair, PICK UP NYSSA, see what I'm missing? She's my biggest and favorite of my day. I don't like skipping my favorite part. It's like skipping cake at a birthday party, who does that? You get it?

Now I know what you're thinking, "Why don't you just call her Will." Well I can't. Demigods have that issue with phones and I don't feel like dealing with monsters today. Now, I could send her an Iris message, but I left all my coins on my bed in my cabin. I could email her but again with the monster thing. I could write her a letter, but say it with me, monsters again. So now I have to wait till Nyssa sends me an Iris message before I can talk to her.

Is this what it's like being a girl and waiting for the guy to call? It sucks. How do you girls do it? It's so annoying! How do you not go insane waiting? I know I'm about to explode if she doesn't IM me soon. Oh, IM is short for Iris Message. We can't really moral IM or…you know, monsters come. I'm literally shaking at the moment, no joke. Ugh, why won't she IM me?!

"Hey Will." I heard finally from behind me. I turned around and there was my Nyssa in an Iris message. "Hey Nyssa." I replied happily. "Miss me yet?" She asked with a smile. "It's only been a day Nyssa"


	9. Chapter 9

**My OC's! Rest are Ricks!**

Vanity's P.O.V.

"Is this thing on? Oh, ok. Hi everyone! I'm Vanity, daughter of Aphrodite, and welcome to Couples Talk. Today's topic is Nill. Now, I know that I said I'd talk about that last week but this week I really mean it. Also, Nyssa's out visiting Will so she won't destroy the cameras again."

"Anyway, back to Nill. A.K.A. the new "it" couple. Nill is like the cutest couple since Tratie! Which you all know is the cutest thing since Thalico! Which everyone knows is the cutest thing since Percabeth! Eh-em. So anyway, let's get some other peoples opinion on the topic!"

I motioned over to Kimmy who nodded and pulled Travis in and pushed him down in the chair. "Ow!" He complained, he's such a boy. "Only Katie can man-handle me like that!" "Oh shush up Travis, We're going to talk about Nill, not Tratie." "Um…ok then?"

"So Travis, do you think Will and Nyssa make a good couple?"  
"Uh, sure."  
"Do you think they'll be together forever?"  
"Sure, why not?"  
"Why do you think he likes her?"  
"Is this gonna take long? I gotta go pick up Katie."  
"Ugh, fine, go on."  
"Thanks!" And with that, he ran out the door, oh well. "Well that was helpful. Kimmy, bring in our next guest!" "On it!" She yelled as she dragged Nico in.

"Let me go! I will send you all to Hades!" She proceeded to shove him in the chair and tie him down. "Ugh!" "Oh shush up goth boy. I'm trying to have a civilized conversation." "While I'm tied up?!" "Well how else am I supposed to talk to you?" I resorted crossing my arms. He just continued acting like a child. "Let me out of here!" Then out of nowhere, skeletons came out of nowhere and knocked over our camera totally knocking out our signal! That's like so not cool!

I got mad, no one interrupts my show! I grabbed Nico by his collar and lifted him up, chair and all.

"You listen and you listen good, today was the one day I could have a Nill show and you messed it up! Now u take your shadow butt, get rid of all your skeletons, and answer my questions, got it, jerk?!" Oh ya, my eyes were all red, the whole bit. I never thought that goth could get pailer…I was wrong.

"Y-yes ma'am." He stammered out then moved his fingers and all the skeletons that were going after my cabin mates turned to dust. Of course, that was after they fixed my camera. "Better." I said dropping his chair to the floor and returning to my neon pink desk.

"Sorry about that everyone, but everything's peachy again!" I said returning to my higher voice, and then I turned to Nico.

"So Nico, what do you think of Nill?"  
"Um…it's a g-good pairing?"  
"Good, and how long do you think they'll last?"  
"Awhile?"  
"Do you like Nill or Wyssa better."  
"Nill."  
"Me too" At that moment my little pink heart timer when off. "Oh! Times up! Thanks Nico, Kimmy!" Kimmy and my half-brother Richard came in lifting up Nico's chair and carrying him away as he screamed. My sister Taylor brought in another chair and Kimmy came in later with Matt and sat him down.

"Hi Matt. Thank you for not complaining." "Um…no problem." "Ok," I said moving some papers around my desk. "Question time."

"Matt, is Nyssa nice to you?"  
"Ya all the time."  
"Ok, and how would you describe Will and Nyssa's relationship?"  
"Oh, well…It's a special kind of love." (That's for RainpathlovesArtemis)  
"What an excellent choice of words Matt."  
"Thank you." Then my timer went off. "Oh shoot, looks like we're out of time. Oh well." I turned to look right at the camera. "Thank you for watching Couples Talk. Next week I'll pick between Teo or Ditt to discuses!" Matt looked shocked and Taylor glared. They'll just have to deal with it.

"See you next week. This is Vanity saying goodbye, and happy love-life!"


	10. Chapter 10

**My OC's and the rest is Rick's**

Nyssa's P.O.V.

I was woken up by my little brother jumping on top of me looking scared to death. "Swissy, swissy!" He screeched at me, his little eyes full of fear. "Dwead peoples!" Dead people? I knew it was Halloween but dead people? Now? It was barely 6:00 in the morning, way too early for Halloween pranks.

I got out of bed, took out my dagger and went to the door with y little brother hiding behind my legs. I opened the door and sure enough there was a giant crowd of zombies walking, well limping, around camp in a strange fog. All of them were bloody, decomposing, disfigured corps. I've never seen a real zombie before but I know the difference between a Halloween costume and the real thing. These were the real deal. But the fog wasn't. What's up with that?

I looked around to see other campers coming out in the same state I was in; tired, confused and scared. All were in their PJ's and some had on some armor but all had their weapons. The weird thing was that the new alarms that my cabin put in weren't going off. We had worked so hard on them and they always work this tie however, they didn't.

To make things weirder, a figure walked out among the zombies and the fog. He was wearing a black cloak so I couldn't see his face and he had a reaper in his hand. When he came, a storm started overhead and wind blew making it look like something from a horror movie. I was about to call the order to attack when things got even weirder.

Music started to play.

Not just any music either, no, this was a song everyone knew. This was Thriller. Lighting flashed and lights from the tops of cabins shinned on the hooded figure. I tried to see the people controlling the lights but the fog seemed to crawl up and hide them from view. Then, as if on cue, all the zombies and the figure started to do the Thriller. I was completely shocked as was everyone else.

They did all the dance moves perfectly for being decaying bodies. At the end with the laugh, all the zombies sunk back into the earth like they were being pulled and the hooded figure laughed like in the music. When the song ended, he laughed again, but this laugh was different. He was laughing hysterically, clutching his stomach but still falling down laughing. As he fell, his hood came off.

Nico Di Angelo.

I soon heard other people laughing but it wasn't the other campers around me. The fog cleared if by magic and the storm lifted away to reveal Matt on the roof and Will on the opposite one which confused me because he should be in school, but both were laughing. Diana and Percy were on opposite sides of the cabins laughing their heads off on the floor, Annabeth was holding a clipboard and leaning on the Poseidon cabin for support, Thalia on the roof of Zeus' cabin gasping for air, and Leo standing by a giant boom box rolling on the floor laughing so hard.

What the Hades?! "Th-that was priceless!" Percy managed to choke out in between laughs. "Happy Halloween!" Annabeth said when she regained control over herself. Everyone grumbled about it not being fair including the Stolls who were mad about not thinking of it first.

I stomped over to the Apollo cabin where Will was getting off the roof. "What the heck?! You're supposed to be in school!" I yelled at him as he came down. "Nice to see you too." He said giving me a soft kiss. "Still not fair." I mumbled when he pulled away. He just laughed. "Sorry Nys, but I had the day off and Annabeth IMed me about the prank and I thought it sounded cool." He said rubbing the back of his neck. I just rolled my eyes. "Fine," I said causing him to smile and hug me. "Happy Halloween" He said with a cheesy grin. "Ya, ya, ya."


	11. Chapter 11

**The families are mine, rest is Ricks!**

Will's P.O.V.

I opened the door to Nyssa's house only to be engulfed with the smell of turkey, mashed potatoes, peas, fresh bread, corn, cranberry sauce, stuffing, nuts, and pumpkin pie. Christmas music was playing as I came in carrying the tray of veggies for my mother. This year for Thanksgiving Nyssa's mom is having my family over for dinner. I just knew it was going to be good as long as an Italian was cooking. (Yes, I'm Italian and I am bias, I just am)

I walked in the hallway with my mom, step dad, and little brother behind me call carrying some kind of treat. "Are you sure you can just walk in here William?" My mom asked, looking around the long hall. "Yeah ma," I replied. "I walk in all the time." And that was true. Miss. Della Buono is so used to me on the weekends that I can just walk in. I even have y own key, not that the doors ever locked or anything.

My thoughts were broken when I heard her voice. "Will? That you?" Nyssa asked then appeared with wires wrapped around her, her hair pulled up, wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans and it looked like something exploded in her face making it turn ashy black. She was playing with the lights. "It's me sweetie. What did u blow up?" I asked coming closer to have a look of the damage to her face. "Oh you know, just a short-circuit." I just shook my head. "Anyway," She said, trying to change the subject. "It's nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Solstice. Hey Jack." My little brother waved at her. "You can put your things on the table if you'd like."

We all nodded and walked to the kitchen where I saw Miss. Della Buono cooking away. We put your food on the counter and Nyssa wiped the black off her face with a cloth from her back pocket and tapped her mother on the shoulder and she turned around. They signed a little and she smiled when she saw us. "Hello Will, nice to see you again sweetie." She signed to me with a smile then hugged me. I hugged her back; she was like a second mother to me. "Nice to see you again too ma'am." I signed when we pulled away. "Please call me mom." She signed to me with a soft smile. "Ok, mom." I signed. I could see a bright smile on Nyssa's face and that made me smile more.

Nyssa and I helped translate her mother's greetings to my parents and little brother. When we finished, my mom went to help her cook while my step dad and Jack set up the table. Nyssa and I went in the living room to hang up decorations while Nyssa worked on the tree. This year she was trying to rig it to spin, play music, have the lights shine in tune with the song, have confetti fly out of the top and have 3D images play all at the press of a button. She's really tuning it down this year.

When she finished, the tree looked great and the room looked very festive despite all the spare robotic parts lying around from both Nyssa and her mom's projects. "There," Nyssa said looking very pleased with herself. "Perfect." "Not quiet," I said as Nyssa gave me the 'if-you-disagree-with-me-William-I-will-kill-you-in-your-sleep-with-a-rustly-screwdriver' look. I'm used to it by now so I just pulled her to the door. "Come on Nys, trust me." She grumbled but didn't resist as I pulled her outside to the back yard.

"Ok Will," she said once we were outside. "Now what will make it perfect?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. I simply pulled out a small bunch of mistletoe and held it above her head and kissed her. I then pulled back and whispered softly in her ear. "That's what was missing Nyssa." Then kissed her cheek. She smiled brightly and was about to kiss back when we heard some rustling in the woods.

I quickly hit my bracelets o make my bow and quiver appear as Nyssa pulled out her dice, tossed them in the air and down came two perfectly made daggers. We stood back to back and circled around looking for our attacker. Then, suddenly, a hellhound jumped out of the woods right at Nyssa. On instance I jumped right in front of her and shot, nicking it in the eat driving it from its original course and earning a whimper from the thing. It got up quickly and dived at Nyssa again. She dived to the side with a second to spare a nicked it in the neck with her dagger. While it was distracted I knew what I had to do. I again, this time I shot at the leg. That was enough for it to turn away from Nyssa and start to come after me. I did the most sensible thing I could think of at the time, I ran for dear life. "Nyssa?!" I yelled, still running. "Now would be a great time to kill this stupid thing!" I screamed. It was closing in fast with its four legs against my two.

All of a sudden, the hellhound exploded in gold dust and Nyssa's dagger dropped in the middle. I saw Nyssa standing covered in gold dust, sweet, and motor oil. She was holding a slingshot of all things. "W-what?" Was all I could manage to say as I stood there looking at her. "I used the slingshot to throw my dagger at the thing." She said like it was completely obvious. "I just rolled my eyes and handed back her dagger and put my stuff away as she did hers.

"Come on" I said moving some dust from her hair. "Let's eat, I'm starved." She just laughed and moved dust from my chest. "When are you not hungry?" I thought for a few seconds. "This is true." I said with a smile. I wrapped my arm around my laughing girlfriend and we went inside to explain the dust to our parents.


	12. Chapter 12

**All Ricks!**

Will's P.O.V.

Today was Christmas Eve; I had everything planned out perfectly. Tonight I was going to take Nyssa out to a nice big fancy dinner at her favorite place. I just never new how hard it would be to pull that off.

It started out going perfect. I got my mom to lend me the money for tonight, I had reservations, I cleaned my car up, I took a shower, and I got all dressed up. Those were the only things that really went well for me that night. You see…

I was on my way to get her when a Hellhound decided I shouldn't go anywhere. After I killed it, (Getting gold dust all over, a rip in my suit and a new shorter hairstyle) I finally got in my car and went to go get Nyssa. It was so cold that she was wearing leggings under her dress and puffy coat, hat and scarf.

"Hey Will," She said when she opened the door. "Um…nice hair?" It was probably a statement but changed into a question. "Hellhound attached, gave me a new designer suit." I replied making her laugh as she closed the door to her house and took my hand. I walked her to the car and tried to open the door for her but it just wouldn't open. Nyssa laughed lightly. "Um, Will?" She asked, trying her hardest not to laugh at my face.

"Ya?" I asked, too focused on trying to open the stupid door, maybe if I changed the car type… "You might what to unlock it before you rip off the handle." She said with a smile before she burst out laughing." I stopped and stared thru the car window. Sure enough, the car was still locked.

I cleared my throat, pulled out my keys and unlocked it. I then opened the door and she got in, trying to hold in her laugh. I closed the door, mumbling some choice words, got in my side and we were off. It started like a normal easy ride. We had about 1 foot of snow so I pressed the button for snow tires.

So here we are, driving along, and all of a sudden, I hear this pop sound and the car starts to slow and ride uneven. I look a Nyssa and she just smiles. "Your left rear tire just blew out." "You have got to be joking." I said as I pulled over. Now this car was amazing, it needed no gas, ran on everything, could change all the tires to different sizes types and models and could do the same to the body of the car. I one thing, however, that it couldn't do, was change a flat tire. That had to be done manually, just my luck.

Nyssa unbuckled her seatbelt. "It'll take me like 2 seconds Willy, calm down." She said, giving me a peck on the cheek before going outside. Within 30 seconds she was back in the car, seatbelt on, ready to go again. "Thanks Nys," I said kissing her hand as I started the car again and started to drive again, hitting every. Freaking. Red. Light. For. 10. Miles.

By the time we go there, my face was bright red and I was gripping the wheel for dear life. Nyssa was rubbing my arm and telling me is wasn't so bad and making jokes about it. I finally calmed down and we walking inside. I took her past all the people waiting and said my reservation name.

"I'm sorry sir," I the host said looking at his list. "But your table has been given away. You are over 30 minutes late." I was about to explode. "You are, however, welcome to wait. It'll be about 40 minutes." I almost killed the guy right there. "No," I fumed. "I've been having a horrible time and all I've wanted to do was to take my girlfriend out to a nice dinner and you have the nerve to give away our table?!" I screamed at him as I grabbed Nyssa's hand. "Come on honey," I said. "Let's go somewhere else." I dragged her out and into the car.

I didn't know where I was driving but we ended up in front of Wendy's. I looked at Nyssa with a pleading look and she laughed and got out of the car, me right behind her. We both got our food, one big Sprola and an icy. We sat alone in the corner where no one would bother us and ate while talking and laughing and the occasional cuddling and kidding.

By the end, she was sitting on my lap, half asleep and I was stroking her hair and singing in her ear. Maybe all bad things that happened weren't so bad after all…yes they were. But anyway, it turned out to be a pretty great date, our best ever actually. "This was amazing Will, thank you." She mumbled as she fell asleep, right in my lap, in the corner of Wendy's fast-food restaurant, on our best date ever.


	13. Chapter 13

**Familt is mine, rest is Ricks.**

Nyssa's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of snow hitting my window pretty hard. It was Christmas morning and I could smell my mother already making breakfast. I got up not even bothering to change out of my pj's and went into the kitchen to see her making scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage. She always makes something like this for Christmas.

I walked over and turned on the coffee and got out Christmas mugs. She saw me from the corner of her eye and turned with a smile. "Merry Christmas Nyssa," She signed happily. "Breakfast will be ready soon, why don't you go see what Santa got you?" Now I know that Santa is really my mom getting me gifts but it's just really nice to believe in something that's so innocent and sweet. After all I've seen it's nice to act like a child one day a year.

"Ok mom," I signed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I then walked out to the living room. It was about 6:30 so it was still dark and the snow made it even darker. The tree, however, was on like it always is and the fire was still lit. Big black soot footprints lead the way from the chimney to the tree and back. Under the rotating tree were lots of presents for my mom, me, and surprisingly Will too. I know that most of the presents are home made by my mo- Holy Hephaestus is that a platinum level V-96 conversion chamber with duel lock suspension?! No way in Hades! This baby can make a chariot go 0 to 60 in under .002 seconds! This is- NO WAY!

A super pulley system complete with titanium gears and metal ropes surrounded by 6 ply rubber! This is amazing! Wait! A 9 inch sludge hammer! Oh my Gods! I was broken away from my minute in Elysium by the flashing green lights that started. I installed them last year so I could get my mom's attention when she's turned away or so she can get mine. Blue means bathroom, Purple means my room, Red means living room, Black means her room, Yellow means dining room and so on. Green means kitchen so I stopped coddling my hammer and made my way to the kitchen for breakfast.

We ate and cleaned up afterwards then made our way to the living room to open the other presents. My mom got a stainless steel drill and drill head set; I'll be stealing those later. We got lots of other things from each other and family members. The one thing we wouldn't open was the gifts from Will. He tends to come after spending time with his family.

We went and watched some old Christmas movies, you know, after we almost burned down the tree with my new blowtorch…Anyway, so we drank some coffee and watched some movies while snacking on cookies. At about 11 there was a knock on the door so I got up and answered it.

There was Will carrying about 4 gifts with him. "Merry Christmas Nys!" He said cheerfully. I just had to smile. He was wearing one of those stupid hats with earflaps on it and was covered in snow. "Merry Christmas Will." I said and lead him inside the house and into the living room where he put 2 gifts in my pile and 2 in my mom's. "From the family." He said and signed. "Ok, their gifts are on the table. You want some coffee?" I asked. "Yes please."

I went and got my coffee and came out to see Will opening his presents like a toddler and my mom smiling at him. I just laughed and gave him his coffee. We opened the remainder of all our gifts and my mom went in the kitchen to make lunch at like 12.

Will pulled a little box out of his pocket. "I got you a little something extra." He said handing me the box. He then cut me off before I could say anything. "I know you didn't so shut up and open the present Miss. Stubborn." He knows me all too well. I opened the box to find a dogtag. Will had given me his dogtag necklace a while ago. It has his name on it and stuff like that. This one…wow.

On one side was a red heart with music notes all over it and lyric sheets and suns all around it. On the other were these words,

This Christmas I'm  
Giving you my heart.  
I hope you keep it  
Safe and treat it with  
Care. I love you Nyssa,  
My heart's all yours,  
Just don't short-circuit  
It like the tree  
~Will

By the end my eyes were watering. That was one of the sweetest things he's ever done. I took it and put it on the he chain and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Will." "You're welcome Nyssa, Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas Will." And it really was.


	14. Chapter 14

**OC's are from RainpathlovesArtemis on DA! Rest is Ricks**

Will's P.O.V.

Today was New Year's Eve so I decided to take Nyssa, Sapphire, and Dylin to see the ball drop. Everyone was all bundled up. Nyssa was going on and on about the new Demigod-friendly phone that her and her cabin had made for all the campers for New Year's. They were actually pretty cool, they had GPS, texting, calling, Monster Awareness App (or MAA), How to Kill This Thing App (or HKTTA), and other pretty cool things. You could change the background, take pictures, videos, all that stuff. It's a pretty cool non-deadly phone.

So the whole ride which was about an hour and a half was spent talking about the phone. I mean, not that I mind her talking, I love it when her eyes sparkle like that, but Dylin almost fell asleep, and night is his element! By the time I found a parking spot, it was about 11:30. We had already had dinner and were now running around trying to find somewhere to watch. "I have an idea." Dylin yelled over all the screaming. He grabbed Sapphires hand as I grabbed Nyssa's and we followed him into a building.

From there, we got in the elevator of what looked like an office building and took it to the top floor. We got out and went up the stairs to the roof which gave us a perfect view of the ball. "Wow Dylin, this is great." Sapphire said, staring at the streets that were crowded with people. "How did you know about this?" I asked him. "Monster attach," He replied. "Don't ask." And I didn't.

We sat on the ledge of the building and watched the people, Dylin holding Sapphire and me holding Nyssa for a long while. Nyssa of course was talking about how an Athena child and a Hephaestus child came up with the idea for the ball drop and all the time that went into making it perfect. Dylin was talking about random things with Sapphire as he played with her hands.

Soon, it was one minute to midnight. We got off the ledge and stood, watching and waiting. I had done this many times with my family but I don't think anyone in this group besides me has. Then, the ball started dropping and everyone started to count.

10!  
"Oh my Gods!" Sapphire screamed.  
9!  
"This is too cool!" Nyssa replied.  
8!  
"I can't believe we're really here!" Yelled Dylin.  
7!  
"It's getting so loud!" Sapphire yelled over the noise.  
6!  
"I know right!" Dylin replied,  
5!  
I grabbed Nyssa's hand.  
4!  
She looked up at me.  
3!  
I looked down into her eyes.  
2!  
I cupped her face in my glove covered hands.  
1!  
I gave her a big, long, sweet kiss as the crowd cheered and she rested her hands on my elbows.

I pulled back when the fireworks went off and I could see Nyssa's cute little blush as I kissed her nose and smiled. I looked over and saw Dylin dipping Sapphire and giving her a big kiss. When the pulled back, she was blushing and smiling like crazy and he was just smiling like a maniac.

I smiled at the 2 then back down at my girl. Even with all the oil, grease, dirt, and pimples, she was still the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my whole life. She's the thing that keeps my world turning and I hope she sticks around for the New Year. Without her, everything gets foggy and loopy.

I hugged her to my chest and she seemed pretty content with hiding herself in my arms and playing with the front of my jacket. I kissed the top of her forehead and held her close, rubbing her back. "Happy New Year Nys." "Happy New Year Will." I knew as long as she was by my side, it would be.


	15. Chapter 15

**Diana and Matt are mine! Rest is Rick's**

Will's P.O.V.

I was walking around camp with Nyssa, holding her hand, because today was my day off from school. Midterms just finished and I was looking forward to spending a 4 day weekend with my girl. The weather was still cold so she was wearing a pair of old jeans and my baggy sweatshirt that she took. Her hair was put in a ponytail but her hair was falling out. Her skin was greasy and she had pimples on her face. She was 150% perfect.

She was going on about all the things her cabin has made in the last months, she was really excited about it. They had made demigod proof phones, cameras, computers, IGods (A/N See what I did there? Just me? Ok.), televisions, things like that. She was really pumped about the whole thing, I mean, she really loved it. Her eyes lit up and I could see those cute little dimples of hers.

"I just don't know what we should do next!" she said happily at the end of her rant. "Well, you could always make wireless ear bud headphones for music while you fight?" I suggested. "We could do that," She said, putting on hat thinking face of hers. "You know what your cabin should do? You guys should find a cure for bad eyesight. It would make fighting for people with glasses much easier." She had a point. "Good idea." I said. We kept walking then both of us stopped and looked at each other.

"A cure for eyesight!" I yelled at the same time she yelled, "Wireless ear buds!" We let go of each other's hand and ran off in different directions. Both of us eager to get these inventions in action. I ran to the infirmary where Matt was just getting off duty. "Matt! I have a serum that I want to try." I called happily. He looked up at me. "What's it for?" "It's a cure for eyesight." I said happily as I pulled him into the experiment room.

About an hour later, I was sure that we had it. The serum seemed to be flawless. I was smiling like a loony tune but so was Matt so it didn't matter. "Great," He said. "We did it, but now we need someone to test it on. Who are we gonna get? Everyone in our cabin has great eyesight." I smiled and looked at him. "But Ana doesn't. Ana is nearsighted." I said smiling more at the scared smile on his face. "Oh no, no. You are not and I repeat not going to even think of touching Mo."

So now Diana is sitting on one of the cots. "Will? You sure this will work?" She asked. "Ya, 90% positive." She looked a bit scared then. "90% positive? That's all?" "Shhh, calm down Ana." Matt said sitting next to her and taking her hand. "I'm going to be right here for you." He promised which seemed to calm her. "Ok, so just take off your glasses and I'll but these eye drops in for you." She nodded and took off her glasses and looked up for me.

I put a drop of the serum in each eye, and she looked down at her lap blinking and wiping the extra that was running from her eyes. "So…?" I asked at last. She looked around with a look of terror rising on her face. "I can't see!" She screamed as she rubbed her eyes. She's blind?! Oh Gods. I tilted her head up and shinned my little light in her eyes only to see that they were a milky kind of white. This was not good, her eyes aren't responding. I went to move for Matt when her eyes started to glow. They next turned back to their original shade of brown and she blinked. Once, Twice, Three times.

She looked around the room and her eyes were processing it all. They were responding! "I can see?" She asked, a smile spreading on her face. "I can see!" She cried and jumped on me happily. I laughed and hugged her back. Matt looked relieved. She pulled back and hugged him as I wrote down what had happened with her eyes. We did some tests and found that she now has 20 /20 vision. I did it!

I was on my way to tell Nyssa when she came running to me with black marks on her face. "I did it!" She yelled happily as she stopped in front of me with a small box in her hands. She opened it and it was the wireless ear buds. I smiled and picked her up and spinned her around. She laughed happily and kissed me softly. She pulled back later and smiled. "I did it too." I said proudly. Realization spread on her face and she smiled proudly too hand hugged me tight. "You did it!" She said happily.

I did it and she did it too. We both did exactly what we wanted to do. The thing that pushed us? Each other. She makes me reach my dreams and I make her reach hers. We make each other better. That, they say, is A Special Kind of Love. It doesn't come around often in this drab and dangerous world we live in. When it does…It sure is something special, and something that should last forever and ever. I'll make sure it does.


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy Valentines Day! I know its early but I have no time to post on the 14th so..ya!**

**This was and idea from RainpathlovesArtemis on DA. **

**Matt is my OC but everything else is Rick's!**

**I would like to thank the 2 people that said something about it, thank you!**

**Nyssa's P.O.V.**

Today is February 14th, my one year anniversary with Will! I was so excited! I had made Will this robotic music holder that flips the pages for you then folds into a 1 inch cube for easy storage. I was just sure he was going to love it! I was on my way to his cabin when I was stopped by Matt. "Nyssa!" He yelled, running to me. "Nyssa, Will hit his head this morning! He lost his memory!" I was completely shocked. "W-what?" "He doesn't remember anything or anyone! He's in the infirmary, come on!" He cried, dragging me to the infirmary.

After a few seconds, I started to run. I ran faster than I've ever run before. I got to the infirmary and ran thru all the beds till I came to one in the very back corner. I pulled back the curtain that hid the person to find Will laying there with his head wrapped in white gauze. "Will…" I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. He looked up at me, a confused look on his face. "Do I know you?" I almost started crying. I closed the curtains and sat on the chair near him.

"O-of course you do, I-I'm your girlfriend, Nyssa." "I'm sorry, I don't remember you." My heart sank, tears rushing to my eyes. I blinked them back as quickly as I could. "Come on, you-you just have to remember." "I'm sorry, you seem like a great girl but I just don't remember you." I looked down at my hands, he didn't remember me? I felt like dying right there. "If you maybe go thru it all, then maybe I might remember." He said. I lifted up my head and nodded.

"Ok…well…we met when we were 13. Everyone was picking on me because of how I looked and what I wore. They all treated me like an outcast and made me feel like a total outcast. Drew was being the worst until you came over and shut her up." I smiled a bit at the memory, looking down at my hands. "You were one of the only people nice to me. We stuck together after that. You always stood up for me and for yourself. No one would pick on me after that."

"Our families really liked each other so we spent some holidays together. One time your dad was giving your cabin problems and I was the only one that could calm you down from that. We spent the night in a tree by the beach and talked all night." He still looked like he didn't remember. "Once we got attacked by a Hell Hound and I got a really bad wound on my shoulder. I was losing a ton of blood but you stayed completely calm and got me help right away, you saved my life."

"I-I first knew I was in love with you that night at the beach. I was really stressed about my family and my dad putting pressure on me, I just felt so alone in the world. You took my hand and told me something I'll never forget." He looked at me. "What did I say?" "You said 'You'll never be alone in the world, I'm always going to be right here to help you and take care of you.'" I almost started to cry, that meant a lot to me and he didn't remember it. "W-without you saying that, I-I don't think I would be here today."

I went one to tell him other stories and about this past year, our first kiss, things like that. When I got to the part about him giving me the dog tag at Christmas, I just couldn't take it anymore. Tears ran down my cheeks and I just had to stop, this was all too much for me. I can't lose him. "I-I just…I-I'm sorry." I sniffled and closed my eyes. This was pointless, maybe if I got some of our things, he would remember…

All of a sudden, my tears were being whipped away by warm fingers and soft wet lips were placed on mine. I opened my eyes in shock to find the closed eyes of Will. He pulled back with a smile and kissed my greasy forehead. "Y-you…you remember?" I stuttered. He smiled and removed the gauze to reveal nothing but messy hair. "Never forgot. I didn't forget anything." It all started to come together. That self-important jerk of a boyfriend! "You mean, you were faking?" "Yep!" He said cheerfully.

I was livid. He made me tell him our life story, and spill my guts? What a moron! Who does that?! I stood up and slapped him across the face. "OW!" he yelled in pain, holding his face. "You jerk! Why did you do that?! How could you make me believe that you lost your memory?!" I slapped his other cheek earning another cry of pain. I grabbed his collar and kissed him hard which he happily returned, pulling me into his lap. I pulled back later. "And don't you ever do anything like that to me again Mister." I whispered on his lips. He smiled on my lips. "Yes ma'am." He whispered then kissed me again. One thing was certain, he was so going to pay for this.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry It took so long! I would though like to thank everyone who is favoriting and following my story! Thank you! Any questions or comments?! Just comment them to me! Rick owns Will Nyssa and CHB! I own all else!**

**Nyssa's P.O.V.**

I came out of the Apollo cabin, early in the morning with a smile on my face. After over a month of planning, I was finally getting back at Will. This'll teach him, I thought as I tucked the small bottle into my pocket. I smiled more to myself as I thought of what I had just done. Oh, revenge is sweet. I walked back to my cabin and lay back down. In the morning, Will would have quite the surprise.

**Will's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a strange weight from my shoulders down. It wasn't too heavy so I just decided I was feeling things. Being too lazy to open my eyes, as I am, I felt around but only felt the blanket. Maybe I just trained too hard yesterday, that's all, I thought. Sometimes when you work out too much, everything feels heavier. I decided to just ignore it, I was just tired. I pulled my arms up and crossed them under my head. Usually, when I do this in the morning, my elbows hang over the side of the bed. Today, however, my elbows were still on my pillow. This got me really confused, why was my pillow so long?

I finally opened my eyes to the bunk above me. It looked much higher than usual. I mean, I hit my head on the bunk like every other day. I can reach it if I put my hand up. So I put my hand up, I couldn't touch it, not even close. I started to get a bad feeling. I sat up still trying to reach the bunk above, then I stood up and still couldn't reach it. "What the Hades?" I mumbled. I looked at my hands, body, and clothes. I looked normal, felt normal. That's when I looked down at my bed sheets.

I have a whole in them from when I tried to make Nyssa a snowflake one Christmas. It was the size of my thumb last night, now it was the size of my foot. I looked around my bed and found it to be the size of a giant. I started to get more and more worried as I looked around my cabin. Everything was 10x bigger then it was last night. My cabin grew! I started to freak out. My cabin grew? How does a cabin grow?! I started pacing on my bed.

"Willy?" I heard a loud, childish voice say. I turned around to find my baby sister Melody. Only her head barely was visible over the bed seeing as she was only 4. That's when it all clicked. The room wasn't bigger, I was smaller! I went into full panic mode. I started freaking out, walking backwards as Melody's big blue eyes got bigger as I continued to freak out. I didn't realize I had reached the end of my bed until I fell off onto the floor. "Willy!" Melody screamed as I fell.

I landed right onto a pair of my boxers. "Score 1 for being messy!" That's when I breathed in thru my nose and gagged. " Score 1 for being clean! 57 to 1! 57 to 1!" I yelled as I tried to get out of my dirty boxers. I climbed out and fell face first onto the hard wood floor. By now, Melody had waken up everybody and they were all coming over to see what happened. My brother Matt came first and crouched down in front of me. "What happened Will?" He asked.

I gave him a look. "If I knew that do you think I'd still be freaking out about being 10 inches tall?!" I yelled. Matt flinched back as a reflex but my other sibling started to smile, the Matt started to too. "What's so funny?!" I yelled. They all chuckled and giggles. "Sorry, you're just so adorable." One of my sisters said, covering her mouth. Everyone burst out laughing at that. I glared at everyone which made them laugh more. "Some just help me!" I shouted.

Melody toddled over, holding her buddy and got down and held out her hand. I hopped on and she just up and toddle to her doll house. I had to hold her thumb but I still almost fell off. "You sway here Willy." She said and she let me down at the door of the little house. "Mr. and Mrs. Cuddles dwon't mind." She smiled proudly at me. She was adorable with her 2 missing teeth. I smiled back and pushed open the door and went in the doll house. I could hear my other siblings laughing and Matt trying to bring everyone back. I hope they turn me back soon, this is weird.

The doll house was really creeping me out. Everything was my size, but super girly. Melody had put glitter on just about everything. Mr. and Mrs. Cuddles were really freaking me out, being all my size and all. The house was really well made though. Nyssa had made it for her about a week ago after Melody was told that she was too young to start her training. The house was complete with 3 floors, all had stairs that you could use to walk up if you were actually alive in it. That's when I started thinking…no, no Nyssa wouldn't do this.

I walked up to the second floor and went into the little bathroom. It was shocking, but the house actually had electricity and pluming. I looked around and pulled down the blinds over the window and went to the bathroom. I really had to go but had forgotten after…you know. I washed my hands (It even included my favorite soap!), and went on thru the rooms. I wound up in a closet so I decided to look around. All the clothes…were my size…come to think of it…they were my style too. I picked a pair of jeans and a shirt and got changed. It all fit like my regular clothes. That really started to freak me out. I walked a little quicker through the rooms.

I got to the top floor, which was a weapons room and a medical room. Melody liked to play with her bunnies in her the most. It was really amazing how exact it was. I went over to the weapons side and was amazed by all the real weapons Nyssa has put in here. All of them were dulled down, though, so Melody didn't hurt herself. I didn't really see any archery tools out which kind of annoyed me. I looked around and saw a cabinet. Nyssa was always yelling at me to put my arrows away so maybe she's teaching Melody the same thing.

I walked over and opened the cabinet and jumped back with a yell. Inside was a giant (to me) Sticky note that said in handwriting I know too well, 'Surprise! Revenge is sweet isn't it? You should have known better. Oh well, looks like you're stuck like this till the potion wears off in a week. Sucks to be you! –Nyssa.' She. Did. Not. I run to the window of the little house.

"Guys! I know why I'm small!" They all turned and came to the doll house as I ran inside and came out with the sticky note. One of my sisters took it and read it. Then burst out laughing. My other siblings read it and start laughing as well. I couldn't believe she did this to me! "W-what did you do?" One of my siblings choked out before laughing again. "I don-" I started to say, than it hit me. "Our anniversary…" I knew that was a bad idea.

They started to calm down later. "Well," my bother said, wiping his eyes. "Looks like you're out of luck bro." "What?!" I cried out. That's it?! Really?! Melody toddled to where I could see her "It ok Willy. You sway here!" She smiled happily as Matt picked her up. "We'll bring you back some food." With that, they all left me, in a doll house, and 10 inches tall. Great family I have. I sighed and went down to the first floor and laid on the sofa. One thing was for sure, Hades hath no fury like a woman's scorn. Especially a Hephaestus woman's scorn.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next one! **

**Rick owns everyone!**

**Happy Easter! Please read and review!**

**Will's P.O.V.**

All week, no, all spring break I've been stuck in this stupid doll house. Now it's Easter and I'm still small! I have to come home for Easter but I can't do that when I can't drive my car. If I wasn't in love with her, I would have killed Nyssa by now. Making me all small and not able to eat any pizza. I love pizza but could I eat any of it? No. Life sucked.

I sighed as I got up and went to put on my clothes. After I finished, I went into the small bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair. While I was moping around in my little adorable prison, I heard the door of my cabin open. I figured it was one of my cabin members who had forgotten something. Earlier they had all gone to the Easter egg hunt on the archery field.

I looked out of the kitchen window to see Nyssa coming over to the doll house holding a plastic Easter egg. I sighed and came out the front door to see her better. She got down on her knees to be level with me since I was in a house that was on a table. I crossed my arms and she smiled. "Not as scary when your 10 inches tall." She said, amused. I just sighed and uncrossed my arms.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She looked down at her hands. "I-I just wanted to say sorry, you know, about keeping you small for so long." I had to smile a little at that. Even if I'm mad, she's still my baby. "Hey, it's ok Nys. I'd hug you but, you know." I saw a slight smile on her face as she looked up at me. "You know…I could turn you back…if you want that is." She was joking right? She had to be. "Of course I do!" I practically yelled.

She laughed then looked me up and down. "I don't know, you are pretty adorable being this small. Maybe I'll just keep you this way." She couldn't be serious right now. That's when I saw the little gleam in her eyes and knew she was just toying with me. "Oh come on Nyssa! I'm hungry!" She started laughing. "Are you sure you want to be big again?" She asked, teasingly. "Yes, I'm sure, please!"

She sighed. "If you insist." She picked me up and put me on the ground. Then she put the egg she was holding at my feet then got up and stepped back. "Now you just need to open the egg and you'll be normal sized." She said, motioning to the egg in front of me. I blinked. "That's all? Open a plastic egg?" She nodded. I sighed.

It sounded easy enough right? Well there's one problem, I don't have the strength to open the stupid thing. I was climbing on it, pulling it, pushing it, but it wouldn't open! I even started chewing on it to see if it would open. No such luck. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nyssa laughing at me which only made me madder. I finally kicked the egg which hit my bed and broke open. Yes! I did it!

Purple smoke then started pouring out from the egg and swarmed around me. I started to feel the floor getting farther and farther away from me. A smile grew on my face as the smoke cleared. I looked around and saw that I was now my old height! I smiled more then saw Nyssa smiling as well. I walked over to her and hugged her. "Thank you." She smiled and hugged me back. "Welcome Will." I kissed her head and she smiled more.

"You know," She started. "I bet I could get more eggs then you." She looked up at me with a playful smile. "Could not." I replied, my own playful smile coming into focus. "Let's test that theory shall we?" She smiled and ran out the door. "Get back here!" Playfully yelled and chased her. We spent the rest of the day searching for eggs, eating candy, and seeing our parents. Ok, so maybe being small all week was worth it…just maybe.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry it's been so long, but I'll update more. Thank you for all the people faving and following me! Please reveiw! **

**Rick owns Will, Nyssa, and CHB. **

**I own the rest!**

Will's P.O.V.

I was so excited, it was my last day at school! Woohoo! I was beyond happy, mostly because my girlfriend was picking me up after school. We were planning to go back to my place, get my bags, say goodbye, go to her house, have dinner, then go back to camp. You just don't know how much I missed everyone at camp, and Nyssa. We've both been super busy so we haven't seen each other in about 2 months. Now I get to see her again and spend the whole summer with her! Life is good.

My last class was math where we, thank the Gods, didn't have a final exam. We were allowed to just talk to our friends, hang out, take pictures, sign yearbooks, that kind of thing. I'm pretty popular at my school so I had a lot of people all around me asking me to sign yearbooks or take pictures with them. After a while it started to get pretty annoying. I just tried to remain level until everyone had gotten their books signed and had a pic of me one their phones. When it all died down, I sighed in relief and looked thru the pictures on my phone.

Most of the pictures were Nyssa. I smiled as I went thru them and thought of the pictures we would take this summer. I finally got to the picture that Leo sent me last month of her working on her new car. Apparently her mom had put up the money for Nyssa to, no, not buy a car like normal people, but to make her own car. She was completely thrilled when she got the news and hasn't stopped working on it since. Leo took the picture while she was working so she wouldn't bite his head off for looking at it before she was done. She told me it was her "Baby", but I still have no clue what it looks like or which car parts she's using. In the picture, all she's working on is the engine. She said she was going to pick me up in it today so I hope it's finished. Not that I doubt her work or anything…

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realize that my friend was talking to me. I finally looked up to see my friend Danny. "Oh, hey man. Sorry, zoning." I said as we did our handshake. "It's cool bro, so I saw you taking the bus this morning, where's your car? You crash it?" I laughed. "No Danny, my girl's picking me up after school." "Oooooo." He said looking at the rest of the class. "Will's lady friend is gonna pick him up." The whole class started to 'ooo' as I shoved his shoulder. "Shut up Danny." He laughed as one of the popular groups came over. "Will has a girlfriend?" Amber asked. She's a stuck up blond who flirts with me all the time. "Um..ya, I do." I replied.

Her and her group all looked pretty upset. "So what does she drive?" My friend Joe called from across the room. "A hot pink convertible?" That earned him some laughs as I rolled my eyes. "I actually have no clue, she won't tell me." I said honestly. "Well then I definitely have to see this." He said back. "That makes 2 of us."

After some more talking, paper football and rock-paper-scissors, the bell finally rang. I was so excited that I all but jumped over the desk in front of me to get to the door. Everyone was shouting, hollering, screaming, crying, and other noises that I really couldn't figure out what they were. My friends were following me, wanting to see my girlfriend and her car, and soon a large crowd was behind me, wanting to see too. It made me want to see her more, not even caring about her car anymore. I got to the front of the school and looked around. That's where I saw her.

She was parked in front of the school, hair pulled up; in a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers; head under the hood of her car. I finally looked at the thing that had taken all of her time and devotion. I have to admit, it was pretty amazing. In the back, it was a normal, dark purple pick-up truck, but in the front it was a Model-T, like the first car every made. It was the same purple as the back and on the very tip of the hoot it had a little silver hammer. It was amazing. Everyone behind me was just as surprised as I was. "That, that is a cool car." Joe said with a nod. Everyone nodded in agreement.

I started to walk toward the car. "Nyssa!" I called out. She pulled her head out from under the hood and looked at me then smiled. "Hi Will!" She said as she closed the hood and wiped the grease off with her rag. I smiled brightly and hugged her tightly, picking her up. She laughed and hugged my neck. I put her down and gave her a big kiss which she happily returned. She pulled back and pulled me to the car. "So…do you love it?" She asked hopefully. I smiles and kissed her nose. "I love is Nyssa, it looks great. But why couldn't you just be normal and buy a car?" I asked jokingly.

She smiled and nudged my shoulder with hers. "I'm covered in grease, sweat, and zits all the time, in what universe am I normal." I laughed and pulled her to my chest she looked up at me and I kissed her nose. "In my universe Nyssa." I said softly as I kissed her again. Ya…this was gonna be a great summer.


	20. Chapter 20 part 1

**Sorry it's been so long! I hope you like this! Well...maybe, thanks for reading this! **

**Rick owns camp, Nyssa and Will.**

**I own Matt!**

**Dank you!**

Will's P.O.V.

What a lovely way to end climbing practice, a screaming match with my girlfriend, yay. "You are a total dip wad!" She yelled at me. "You're the one that cheated!" "I did not cheat! If you weren't following me so closely I wouldn't have stepped on your pretty little face!" "I wasn't following you closely!" "You so were!" She screamed. "Well maybe If you weren't so slow I wouldn't be so close to you!" I yelled back. "You-you…I hate you Will!" She screamed, frustrated. "Well, maybe I hate you too!" She looked shocked and hurt. Well I was hurt too, but I wasn't letting her know. "That was the worst thing you've ever said to me." "You said it first." "Well you didn't have to say it back." I was about to respond when Matt came in between the two of us. "On that lovely note, we're late for archery. See you Nyssa." He called as he dragged me off. Nyssa wouldn't meet my eyes but I didn't care, I was mad at her.

We got to archery practice and I sighed, this was my domain. I picked a target and made my bow and quill appear. I took a clamming breath and shot, hitting the middle of the target. It was so soothing here. I can almost forget about Nyssa stepping on my face and cheating. It so was cheating by the way, no matter what she says. Anyway, I was starting to relax slowly but surely. My mind was calming and mellowing. I was feeling a bit less mad at Nyssa. Maybe I was too close to her…no, no it was her fault. She'll need to apologize first. But I really don't hate her...she's my life. I hope she didn't mean that she hated me for real.

I took another breath in as I pulled my arrow back. There's nothing like camp air. A mix of pin trees, sea air, grass, flowers, and smoke…smoke? I released the arrow back to a resting position without shooting it. I sniffed the air again. It was definitely smoke, but why? You couldn't smell the smoke from the forge from here, it's too far away. I was about to ask Matt if he could smell I when I heard yelling. "Go, go, go! Run you idiots! It's gonna blow!"

I some people running down the hill from the forge. I didn't have time to process the information before there was an explosion. Everyone at archery dived down to the ground, covering their heads and ears. Those that were running from the hill were propelled forward from the blast. I was about to look when another explosion went off. Ash, flaming wood, stone and coals rained from the sky. The little kids were crying and people screamed during both explosions.

All I kept thinking about was Nyssa. The forge just blew up and I had a fight with Nyssa. I tried to calm down but it was hard with the third explosion. No, no, no, no I thought. Nyssa's at arts and crafts. She's not at the forge, she's fine, she's perfectly fine. Her and her cabin are just at arts and crafts. My Nyssa's fine, she's perfectly fine…right? Right, it's Wednesday, she's fine.

When things seemed to calm a little and the explosions seemed to be over my cabin got up and ran to those who had been running down the hill. As we got close I heard yelling. "What do you mean she's not here?! Where the Hades is she?!" Someone yelled loudly, seeming to be under a lot of stress. I couldn't make out their faces just yet, we were still too far. "Sh-she's still i-inside!" Someone else cried. As I got closer, I saw the faces and my heart stopped. It was the Hephaestus cabin. I looked over the faces and everything slowed down. It was Thursday…and Nyssa was still inside.


	21. Chapter 20 Part 2

**Here's Part 2! Hope you like it!**

**Camp, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Will, and Nyssa are all Rick's**

**Matt, Diana, and Safire are mine!**

**Thank you people that follow and fave me! Please read and review!**

Will's P.O.V.

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to the group. The two people who had been yelling and crying were Leo and Safire, Nyssa's half-sister. I ran right up to her and drug her up by the neck strap of her protective apron. "What do you mean my Nyssa is still inside?!" I screamed into her face. She tried to cower back but I was holding her up. More tears poured from her eyes as she answered. "S-she had her e-ear plugs in! Sh-she didn't h-hear me call h-her!" She choked out and started sobbing. I looked at the burning building. By this point, Percy and Diana were using their powers to put out the fire. With Diana just being a beginner, Matt was behind her, making sure she wouldn't pass out and hurt herself.

They had gotten the fire under control for the most part. You could barely see the flames licking at the sky, looking for air. The smoke was almost gone. I turned my attention back to Safire. "Where was she last!" I yelled, my blood was boiling and my heart was racing. I felt like screaming at crying at the same time. "I-in the forge!" She yelled back, like it was obvious. "I pulled her neck strap closer to me and tighter which made her whimper. "Where in the forge?" I asked thru gritted teeth in a low growl of a voice. She was looking at my eyes and looked like she might wet herself. When I get mad, my eyes go blood red, I don't know why, but they always have. No one really sees it because I'm almost never mad at all. Now, however, I was beyond mad. I was livid. "B-by the c-coals!"

The forge is set up in a cool kind of way. Not so hot to hot. By the door, there are wooden work benches with blueprints, designs, rulers, pencils, paper, and trash cans. After that, there's a long and wide metal table with any tool you could think of on it. It's pressed against the wall that is also filled with tools. Beyond that, in the middle, is a humongous stone table covered in soot. Following that, on the back wall is a giant fire place filled with hot coals. Around it are more stone tables and metal scraps. All around the room you'll find pieces of metal, wood, gold, silver, any building material you could ever need along with grease and wires. It had about 8 to 9 windows. It's not the cleanest place, but that's what makes it special.

I dropped Safire on her butt and took off up the hill. I needed Nyssa, I needed to know if she was ok. When I approached, I discovered how little of the forge was left. Stones still lay but only about three to four feet high in some places and only 6 inches in others. Wood beams where sticking out from between the stones. They were burnt and splintered. The inside was worse. Burt wood, stones and ash covered the floor along with metal and other building materials. The stone tables and metal tables survived but the wood ones were burnt. All the tables still usable were covered in pieces of the roof and stone. Everything was turned the color black.

I ran faster. Where was she? I raced passed Percy and Diana who tried to stop me, but couldn't catch me. Be careful was being yelled at me but I couldn't tell by who. I was only focused on finding my girl. Finding her alive and ok. I shoved my way in and stumbled and pushed my way to the fire place. I needed her to be ok, she had to be ok! I searched everywhere but couldn't find her. I flipped over burning hot tables, burning my hands in the process, threw heavy beams out of my way along with pieces of stone.

Tears were blocking my sight as I dug thru the ashes. I don't how long I had been at it when I started to sob. I was about to give up when I got to the floor just under one of the tables. I looked down and saw an object that snapped my heart like a potato chip. I started to sob into my hands. This was too much, she really is gone. On the floor were my dogtags, the ones I gave to my Nyssa. They were right here, and my Nyssa was gone. It became very hard to breath as Percy, Diana, Matt, and Annabeth ran over to me.

My mind was bouncing around all over the place. I was never going to see my Nyssa again? The last thing I said to her was I hate you. I sobbed more violently as Diana came down and hugged me. "Shhh, we'll find her Will." She whispered in my ear soothingly and rubbed my back. "Dude, you need to calm down, you're hyperventilating." Matt said, coming down as well. I shook my head and showed them the necklace. Diana and Annabeth gasped and Percy and Matt just looked completely shocked. "Oh Will…" Percy started, but didn't know what else to say.

All I wanted to do was die. Nyssa was gone and she died thinking I hated her. This was all my fault. Annabeth kneeled down in front of me as Matt took my hands and started pulling out the splinters and rocks that had made their way into my hand along with healing my second degree burns. "Will," I wouldn't look up. "Will, look at me." Annabeth commanded, moving my face to look at her. "Nyssa's a smart girl, right?" I nodded, she was very smart. "Then she's fine. She's a big girl Will, she can handle herself." She was right, but then were was she?

I shook my head. "Sh-she's gone, my Nys is gone." I felt more tears work their way from my eyes and down my cheeks. Annabeth shook her head. "Nobody just disappears Will…well…no one but Percy disappears." I grinned halfheartedly. "Hey!" Percy protested. In reply, Annabeth elbowed him in the chest since he was kneeling with her. He fell backward. "Ow!" She gave him a look and he kept quiet. She looked back at me. "She's going to turn up soon. It's not possible for a fire to burn your bones in a matter of minutes. With that being said, she's obviously not here. She probably jumped out a window before the helium cans exploded. She's going to be fine when we find her Will, promise." I nodded softly and she gave me a hug. It was weird, Annabeth hugging people, but it was helpful.

She pulled back later and helped me up along with Diana and Matt. "I say we split up and go looking for her." Diana suggested. Matt nodded in agreement. "Okay, Diana and I will take the east side of the hill, Percy and Annabeth, you guys take west and will, you go north." Matt decided. We all nodded and went our separate ways looking for Nyssa. Annabeth was right, Nyssa was still alive, she was fine, everything would end up ok.

Oh my way north, I ended up in the wood but kept going. I needed to fine her alive and well. It wasn't long when I heard a slight groaning. I made my bow and quiver appear, knotted and arrow and made my way slowly to where the sound was coming from. As I approached, I started to see blood on the ground. That's when I heard a loud growl. I peeked thru the trees to see a very very angry Hydra and on the ground in front of it, was a partly knocked out Nyssa. Nyssa's alive! Unfortunately, her hand was caught under a giant rock, surely all the bones in her hand and lower arm were shattered. Her head was lightly bloody like something had hit her in the head I looked around, yep, a rock hit her and knocked her out.

The Hydra started to approach her slowly, sitting ducks probably bored it and it was waiting for her to wake. I was having none of that. I aimed and shot, barely missing its arm. It turned it body toward me, stepping on Nyssa's leg in the process, another broken bone to the list, oops. That made Nyssa wake and screech in pane. It directed its attention back to her as she tried to pull her right arm out of the rock, but the rock was way too big for her to lift with one hand.

It was about to strike, but I wasn't losing my girlfriend again. "Yo, ugly!" I called, coming out of the trees. It looked up at me, very annoyed. "Ya, am I looking at you? I'm talking to you bug breath!" It was steaming mad by this point and started to charge at me as I knotted another arrow. "Have fun in Hades." I smiled as I shot it in the chest and it exploded into gold dust. I smiled proudly, made my weapons disappear and ran to Nyssa.

Her leg was broken like I thought but also cut by the monsters claws. "Will!" She called in tears. "Shhhhh, it's me, don't move, you'll hurt yourself more." She nodded softly. I looked at the bolder that held her hand and tried to roll it off, earning a line of screams and curses. I was finally able to remove it from her hand, but asked her not to move it. Her hand and part of her lower arm were as flat as a pancake, I would have to re-sculpt her entire lower arm and hand. It was going to be a long night. "Nyssa, baby, don't move, I'm going to get some help.

I kissed her forehead and ran off to fine my siblings and a gurney. Once I did, they helped me get her into it carefully and we took her to the infirmary. On the way, I found that Annabeth was right, as always. Nyssa had looked up and seen the cans of helium close to the fire and jumped out the window. She had fallen on the first blast onto a piece of wood and cut her knee, she got up to run again when a rock from the second blast had hit her in the head and knocked her out cold. The third blast must have caused the giant rock to land on her hand and destroy it.

I was prepping her for surgery when she looked at me and stopped me with her left hand. "Will? D-do you really hate me?" I sighed and sat on the bed where the curve of her hip was. "No Nyssa, I don't hate you. I love you more than anything in the whole world. I just said it because I thought you hated me. I-it was just the heat of the moment." I explained, rubbing the back of my neck. "Well I don't hate you. I-I just didn't know what to say. I'm sorry Will, I love you so much." "I know baby, I know." I gave her a sweet kiss which she returned gladly. I pulled back and kissed her nose which made her smile. "Now it's time for surgery."

She nodded and laid back down. "Now do your job pretty boy, and do it well." I laughed and nodded. "I will, you'll be good as new in no time." She nodded. "I better be." I smiled and gave her her shot. Her eyes slowly closed and I kissed her head softly. I will do my job and I will do it well, I thought to myself. You'll be good as new in no time. With that thought I wheeled her into surgery. Time for a miracle.

**Time for you to Review! Please! Any suggestions? Please share them!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Happy 4th! I hope you guys like it! Please comment**

**I own nothing, Rick does!**

**Enjoy!**

Nyssa's P.O.V.

It's been about three weeks since the whole forge incident. Will did a wonderful job rebuilding my hand and lower arm. Unfortunately, he refused to put Wolverine claws on it as well so now it's just a normal rebuilt arm. It really sucks. I thought that is long as I had to have it rebuilt, he could have at least added a little flair but no, of course not. He's such a pretty boy. He didn't even put in a GPS system or anything! No flair.

Anyway, in the time I was recovering, the forge was rebuilt so it was now twice the original size and fire proof. Luckily, we kept copies of every design we made in bunker 9 along with three of every tool, project, and materials. Chiron also let the cabin go out to get more building materials. I was still hurt at the time so I wasn't allowed to go. All I got to do was sit with a stupid lame rebuilt arm that does nothing. Now I have to wear a protective brace which again, as no flare what so ever.

Anyway, Leo also kept all the fireworks in bunker 9 which I'm so happy about. If they were in the forge, three months of work would have just gone down the drain. Oh, the reason I bring it up is because it's the Fourth of July. We had the big firework show tonight and we were aiming to make this the best show yet. We had a lot planned for tonight. We had actually rigged a machine that would fire the fireworks off for us, that way all of us could enjoy the show this year.

The sun was beginning to set as we made finishing touches to the fireworks. Couples were coming down to the beach with blankets and candles to see the show. Picnics were set up with the food and sodas that the Stoll's had smuggled into camp earlier. Safire and Tommy were handing out sparklers as they walked down the beach along with matches. Everyone looked like they were already having a great time.

I was trying to write on my clipboard (It's hard when you're right handed and your right hand is in a brace) when two strong arms grabbed my waist and threw me over their shoulder. I yelled and hit the person in the back with my clipboard and got a laugh in return. "Really Nyssa? You got to chill babe. This is our time now, no more tinkering." I shook my head at my stupid boyfriend. "Maybe I wouldn't be so hostel if you had given me the claws I asked for." I said, dropping my clipboard and carefully crossing my arms.

Will laughed, shook his head, and continued to walk. "You know as well as I do that if I gave you Wolverine claws, you would be even more hostel then you are now Nys." I sighed, he was right, I would be. "Oh fine, whatever." Even without seeing him, I knew he was smiling. "So where are you taking me, pretty boy?" "To our little spot so we can watch your amazing show." I couldn't help but blush. "It's more than amazing Will…" He laughed. "Sorry, our epic show that puts everyone to tears from its epicness." I nodded. "Much better."

He finally set me down a bit later, giving me a kiss on the nose. I laughed as he smiled. "Now close your eyes." He saw the look I was giving him and he rolled his eyes. "Trust me Nyssa, now close those pretty brown eyes." I blushes and closed my eyes, soon feeling him kiss my eyelids. I gigged and blushed. "You big teddy bear." He laughed and turned me around, wrapping his arms around my waist and putting his head on my shoulder. "Open your eyes." He whispered into my ear which made me shiver slightly. I opened my eyes and my eyes started to tear a bit.

The big teddy bear had set up a big blanket under our tree. It was surrounded by candles that smelled sweetly of vanilla. He had two cans of soda set up along with grapes and cherries. To top it all off, he had a big bundle of carnations lying on the blanket. I was shocked. He had gone thru all this for me? It was so beautiful that I was beginning to feel out of place. Will looked so nice tonight in his button-up shirt, the blanket was gorgeous, the food looked great, and I was just…me. I felt like being here was throwing everything off.

My shorts were old, ripped, and stained. My shirt wasn't much better than my shorts. My hair was stringy and burnt lightly; my pony-tail tried to hold it back but was failing miserably. My forehead and cheeks were covered in big pimples that never went away. My lips were chapped and very small. My skin was greasy, dirty, and had a horrible shine to it whenever I was in the light. To top it off, my hands were awful. They were burnt and rough from working all day. They were dirtier than anywhere else on my body, complete with broken, filthy nails, grease and oil. I was a peasant sitting with a prince.

Will was looking worried. "I-is it ok?" I nodded and turned. "I-it's beautiful Will, but its way to good for me. I feel like a dirty old hag dining with a prince." He looked sad and shook his head. "Nyssa, don't think that way, you're beautiful." This time I shook my head and expressed my many appearance problems. When I was done, Will looked horrified. "Nyssa…you know what? Your clothes might be a mess but they show how hard you work. Your hair might be stringy, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to run my hands thru it. When I look at you, I don't even notice your skin at all. All I see is the girl inside. Your hands might look awful, but I love them because they fit perfectly into mine. And your lips, your lips are completely and totally perfect." He reached down and kissed me on the lips to prove his point. I melted into it quickly and wrapped my arms around his neck as his pulled my waist closer.

Later we pulled back for air and rested our foreheads on one another. "Now, any questions?" I shook my head. "Good." He pulled back and lead me to the blanket were we laid with me between his legs and him leaning back on the tree, holding my hands. I leaned my head back on his chest as we ate the grapes and cherries and drank the sodas. Soon, it was dark outside and the fireworks started.

Will's P.O.V.

The fireworks started and I was completely amazed. The first firework exploded into, "Happy Fourth of July!" In blue and white letters. The second one exploded. "Hope you enjoy the show!" In bright yellow letters. After that, fireworks started to go off displaying different neon scenes. Hercules preforming his labors, Jason and the Argonauts sailing, ect. It was amazing how many details were shown in fireworks. "Wo," I muttered during the firework version of the Battle of Troy. I saw Nyssa smile brightly as she whispered up at me. "I made this one." I smiled brightly and kissed her head. "That's my girl." I whispered in her ear. She smiled even more and nodded proudly.

After all the Greek Myths were demonstrated, all the Gods were shown. The Gods were in the middle and there sacred items and symbols surrounded them. The Gods would do a cool action before returning to a still motion and fizzling out. They looked so real that I thought Ares was going to kill us. Nyssa laughed when I jumped and I shoved her playfully. At the end of the Gods was a tribute to all the adventures and battles that our camp had been in. I saw Percy and Annabeth in almost every scene. I was shocked that the two of them had done so much. Gods, someone should just write a book about them. **(N/A Haha, get it? A book about Percy and Annabeth? No? Just me? Ok…)**

When all those were over the shout outs from different people came. "Oh, this is where people came up to us and asked us to put different things up." I nodded and watched the different sayings from campers. Most of them were things like "I love camp!" or "I love you so-and-so." It was really cute to watch, I loved it and Nyssa looked happy as well.

I was just watching Travis' note to Katie fizzle out when another one shot up. "Congradz Seaweed Brain! You made it into collage! Love you baby. Love, Annabeth" I heard a bunch of gasps and cheers. Percy and Annabeth graduated this year and were getting an apartment in New York together. It was pretty cool, I hope to do that with Nyssa after next year…

Annabeth's message sizzled out and was replaced with another. "I love you Will –Nyssa." I smiled brightly and I saw Nyssa blushing. I pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "I love you too Nyssa." She smiled up at me and I smiled down at her. She leaned closer, as did I. We kissed just as another firework went off, it was heaven. I pulled her closer and we pulled back for air a bit later and touched foreheads. "You're beautiful Nyssa, don't you let anyone tell you differently." She smiled softly, nodded and hugged me tight. I brought my lips back to hers in a soft sweet kiss. Just then we heard a collective gasp and 'awww'.

We both pulled back and looked at the sky. In big neon blue letters spelled out, "Will you marry me Wisegirl? –Percy. I smiled and so did Nyssa. We looked up and looked around for the couple. We finally spotted them. Percy was on one knee and Annabeth was in tears. They seemed to be talking then finally, she nodded. Everyone cheered as Percy picked her up, put the ring on her, and kissed her. "Into the lake!" Travis yelled and everyone cheered in agreement. All the other campers scooped them up and throw them in the lake, the fireworks forgotten.

I held Nyssa closer to me. "That was so sweet of him." I nodded. "But he totally stole my idea." Nyssa blushed bright red as I smiled and kissed her head. "Come on cutie, I'll walk you home." She blushed more and nodded. We cleaned up our area and went to her camp. "Night Nyssa." "Night Will." I pulled her in and gave her a long kiss. She smiled and we pulled back later. "Night pretty boy." She waved and went inside. Gods I love her.

**I was thinking of making the proposal another Fan Fiction. what do you think? Please comment and tell me! Thank you guys so much for actually liking this. I love you all!**


End file.
